Love As Their Bet
by S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2
Summary: Aspired to become a singer, Amu moved to Japan.He saw her walk through the school, Ikuto bet he could get a date with her. She received a letter from America to be there in 7 days, will she be able to leave? If 7 days past and she finds out will she stay?
1. Good Luck

**Okay, so here is chapter one A Bet Ending Their Love!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Prologue**

Amu Hinamori was seventeen when her parents divorced, leaving her with a choice of what parent she would rather live with. She chose her mother, after a long night of arguing with herself. Ami, her little sister, then went with their father.

Now she's moving to Seiyo, a small city just outside of Tokyo. This is where her mother's boss had stationed her to work as an editor for a famous magazine "Seiyo In Touch!" With all the money her mother's new job was getting, they were able to live in the wealthy part of the city and Amu was able to go to the prestigious high school, Seiyo High" and this is where the story starts.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Amu! Honey, Wake up!" Amu's mother yelled, gently shaking her shoulders.

"Hmm. . ." Amu sighed and slowly opened her eyes.

"It's your first day of school, honey." She said walking towards the door, "I have to get to work. Please get yourself to school on time and in one piece."

Amu rubbed her eyes and nodded. Her mother left.

Amu got up, and had a shower with cold water to wake her up. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into to her room. She looked around and found a bag with a note on it. Amu ripped the note off and read it aloud, "Amu, there are 5 uniforms in this bag, chose one to wear."

When she opened the bag and saw a piece of white paper with two lists on them of different combinations of uniforms she could wear. One list was basically either a plaid mini skirt or a jean mini skirt with her choice of shirt and the other list was three different pairs of skinny jeans with, again, her choice of shirt. Amu looked outside and saw it looked like a cool day, so she wore the black skinny jeans that had S.H. on one of the back pockets, a pink tee with the words 'heart ache' in thick black letters across her shirt, and a black hoodie with broken heart as a zipper. She zipped the hoodie up half way to show the pink tee. She straightened her bubblegum pink hair, put a thin black headband in, and swept her bangs to one side of her face.

She walked out of her room, but not before peeking her clock.

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" She yelled to herself, running to the front door, put on her pink converse, grabbed her keys, and headed out the doors. She jumped into her car and sped down the street towards the school

When she got to the school the guard gave her a card, so she could access the underground parking lot.

When her car was parked and locked, Amu walked to the actual front gates of the school. She looked at her phone and she wasn't even close to being late. She groaned, and continued to walk. She looked around and noticed everyone was gawking at her or starting rumors. She looked around and saw two girls who appear to be approachable.

"Um, Excuse me." Amu said. The two blondes turned and looked at her. The girl with two long pigtails looked at her in disgust.

"Don't expect us to fawn over you." She exclaimed.

"Wow!" Amu said raising her hands in defense, "Never wanted that to happen. Anyways I'm New."

"Oh, sorry," Utau said. "My name is Utau Hoshina, and this is Rima."

"Hi, I was wondering where the office might be." Amu asked.

"We'll show you." Rima said.

"Great, Thank you!" Amu exclaimed. They walked off towards the office when another girl came up.

"Hey!" she yelled. Pointing to Amu.

"What do you want, Bitch?" Rima asked coldly.

"I want to talk to the new girl who seems to get so much attention." She said.

"What do you want?" Amu asked, putting on her cool & spicy act.

"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend." She stated.

"I haven't even been here for ten minutes and you think I've met your boyfriend!" Amu threw her hands up in angry of being accused.

"You probably think you can anyone you want, even my boyfriend." She said angrily.

"I don't know who you are or why you won't listen, but did you not just hear me?" Amu asked, coldly.

"Rumors spread fast around here." She told Amu.

"Whatever." Amu walked. "I have to get to class."

Utau and Rima laughed and then ran to catch up with Amu. They directed her to the office; she got her schedule and showed Utau.

"You have all the same classes as me!" Utau said happily.

"Doesn't that mean she has all the same classes as Saaya's boyfriend?" Rima asked.

"Oh yeah, and two with Saaya." Utau mumbled.

"Was Saaya the girl who was yelling at me before?" Amu inquired. The girls nodded.

"Ugh!" Amu rolled her eyes, "Great!"

"Well, time to go to first period." Utau said, waving good-bye to Rima and pulling Amu with her to one of the classes. Which just happened to music, both instrumental and vocal. Much to Amu's joy Saaya walked in right before they did. Amu gagged.

"Stay here. I'll tell the teacher you're here." Utau said before heading into the classroom.

"Come on in." The male teacher said. Amu walked in and stood at the front of the classroom while boys gawked and girls glared.

"Please introduce yourself." He said.

"Fine, I'm Amu Hinamori." Amu said and rolled her head lazily to the side. "May I sit down now?"

"Yes, you may." He said, "I'm Mr. Aruto, please sit between Utau and Ikuto."

She nodded her head and went to her seat.

**Amu's POV**

When I got to my seat I turned to Utau.

"What unit is this?" I asked, but didn't get an answer from the person I was talking to.

"Vocals." A low husky voice said, "And today's a test."

My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry, if your not as bad as Saaya you'll do fine, and he picks the songs." Utau piped in, glaring at Ikuto.

"If you're good he will let you sing the whole song and if you're bad he'll stop you." Ikuto shrugged.

"So, who's the best in the class?" I asked no one in particular.

"Me." Utau said smiling. We high-fived.

"Ladies, I'd prefer if you'd pay attention!" Aruto said sternly.

Ikuto smirked.

"It wasn't-" I tried to explain.

"Listen, please." Mr. Aruto said. I glared at Ikuto, faced the front and noticed Saaya was staring at us, or more like glaring at me.

"So, Saaya, Your next." Mr. Aruto said. I guess I wasn't paying attention because there were only ten more people to sing,

"Okay, Saaya. Your singing . . . Catch Me." He said, and gestured for the music to begin.

(Catch Me by Demi Lovato)

_**BeFore I FALL, TOO fast**_

_**KiSS Me Quick, BuT make It Last**_

_**SO I can see HOW badly this will**_

_**Hurt me when YOU SSAY GoODBye . . .**_

"Okay, Okay that's enough. You know you should really practice because you need this to pass this year." He told her.

"Utau, You're up." He gestured for her to stand up at the front.

"And you'll be singing . . . Breathe slow." He said and nodded his head.

(Breathe Slow by Alesha Dixon)

_I'm running of patience_

_'Cause I can't believe_

_What the hell I'm hearing._

_And speaking of the hell_

_It don't compare to this heat_

_That I'm feelin'_

_I love too much_

_It shows_

_All my emotions go_

_Out of control oh whoa whoa_

_Good for you_

_Bad for me_

_When I can hardly see from the tears_

_That flows oh whoa chorus_

_Can't forget to breath slow_

_Count from 1 to 20 with my eyes closed_

_Cause ladies late it and get_

_Comp-oh-oh-oh-sure_

_Before I loss get_

_Comp-oh-oh-oh-sure_

_I'm gonna breath slow_

_Count form one to ten with my eyes_

_Closed cause ladies take it in_

_And get comp-oh-oh-oh-sure_

_Ladies never lose_

_Comp-oh-oh-oh-sure_

_Not gonna lie or even try_

_You've got my wheel spinning_

_And I ain't the one shot the gun_

_Cause that means you will be winning_

_Oh yeah_

_I love you too much_

_It shows all my emotions_

_Go out of control_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_Good for you_

_Bad for me_

_When I can hardly see from the tears_

_That I'm crying whoa_

_Chorus_

_Somebody hold me back_

_You're lucky I know how to act,_

_So lucky I ain't gonna attack._

_I'm calm and cool_

_But believe me you,_

_It's taking everything to just_

_Breath, breath, breathe . . ._

_Chorus (x2)_

Utau bowed while everyone clapped, except for Saaya.

"That was wonderful, Utau!" Aruto exclaimed.

"He's right!" I told her when she came back to her seat. We high fived.

"Thanks!" She said Happily.

"Okay, know Ikuto!" He said

"He's the best guy singer in this class." Utau informed me. I nodded acknowledging I had heard her.

"Okay you'll be singing . . . Hero." Mr. Aruto said.

(Hero by Sterling Knight)

_Yeah, Yeah_  
_I'm no superman_  
_I can't take your hand_  
_And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind_  
_Like a bell boy sign_  
_And tell you everything you wanna hear_  
_But I'll be your hero_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy without his soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_Then I'll be your hero, oh_  
_I'll be your hero, yeah_  
_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_  
_Some kind of miracle_  
_That when its meant to be_  
_I'll become a hero-o_  
_So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you_  
_Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy without his soul_  
_But if youre the one for me_  
_Then I'll be your hero, yeah_  
_Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_Hero_

"Amazing, as expected!" Mr. Aruto said.

He was looking at me almost the whole song.

"Do you know him?" Uatu asked.

"No." I responded, before he sat down, and looked away.

"Alright only 2 more peoplehave to go. So, Kukai you're up next." Mr. Aruto said.

"He's the second best guy soingeer." Utau sighed. Okay, I'm no expert, but Uatu definitely likes him.

"You'll be singing . . . Rich girl." He said

Kukai was the only studaent to nod when the teacher told him what song he was going to sing.

(Rich girl by Down with Webster.)

You're a rich girl

_And it's gone to far_  
_'Cause you know it_

_Don't matter anyway_

_Say money, money_

_Won't get you too far,_

_Get you too far_

_It feels like we haven't_

_Seen each other in years_  
_Why don't you join me_

_For a couple of beers_

_Clink cheers wow_  
_I seen you on my facebook profile_

_Sending me a message and offerin' the smiles out_

_How's your dad doing,_

_Still rakin' in that doh huh?_  
_Your suppose to laugh_

_That's a joke hun_  
_I like to poke fun,_

_So don't take it to the heart_  
_Last time I heard you was_

_In school stuying art_

_So what? you dropped out and_

_Now your workin' the bar_  
_But I thought you had it made_

_A big house and a car_  
_Ima tryed to get paid_

_For what I say on stage_  
_But if your already paid then_

_I guess you got it made_

_Your a rich girl and_

_It's gone to far_  
_'Cause you know it_

_Don't matter anyway_  
_You can rely on the old man' money,_

_You can rely on the old man' money_  
_It' a bitch girl and_

_It' gone to far cause_

_You know it don't matter anyway_  
_Say money, money_

_Won't get you too far,_

_Get you too far_

_We're together now we haven't_

_Seen each other in days_  
_I'm on the road trying to make my way OK!_  
_'Cause goin after clubs ain't cheap_  
_And neither are the clothes on your back_  
_Or the shoes on your feet girl_

_Your daddy got the doh thats right_

_His people he be breakin' you off yeah off_

_In her world a boats a yacht_

_A king size beds a cot_  
_A millions not alot_  
_Ima tryed to get paid for_

_What I say on stage_  
_But if your already paid_

_Then I guess you got it made_

_Your a rich girl and_

_It's gone to far_  
_'Cause you know it_

_Don't matter anyway_  
_You can rely on the old mans money,_

_You can rely on the old mans money_  
_It's a bitch girl and_

_It's gone to far cause_

_You know it don't matter anyway_  
_Say money, money_

_Won't get you too far,_

_Get you too far_

_There ain't no justice in the halls_

_I saw the writing on the wall_  
_That's funny just a back it up girlfriend,_

_That's funny just a back it up girl_

_I saw you headed for a fall_

_I was the one who made the call_  
_Dad's money's gonna back it up, girlfriend_  
_Dad's money, just to back it up, girl (x3)_  
_Your a rich girl and its gone to far_  
_'Cause you know it don't matter anyway_  
_You can rely on the old man's money,_

_You can rely on the old man's money_  
_It's a bitch girl and it's gone to far_

_'Cause you know it don't matter anyway_  
_Say money, money won't_

_Get you too far, get you too far_

"That's what I expected from you!" Mr. Aruto told him, then a frown was drawn on his face.

"Amu, how are you at singing?" He asked me

I shrugged my shoulders and went to the front. He grimaced.

"Let's hope you won't end this class on a bad note." He whispered or tried because I still heard every word he had just said.

"Okay, you'll be singing . . . Let's go with . . . Once Upon a December." He said.

(Once Upon a December by Liz Callaway)

_Dancing bears,_  
_Painted wings,_  
_Things I almost remember,_  
_And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm._  
_Horses prance through a silver storm._  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago,_  
_Glowing dim as an ember,_  
_Things my heart_  
_Used to know,_  
_Once Upon a December_

_(Instrumental interlude)_ – I looked over at Mr. Aruto and he was astonished, so were Kukai, Ikuot, Utau and Saaya, along with the rest of the class. I smiled and continuied on.

_Someone holds me safe and warm._  
_Horses prance through a silver storm._  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory..._ – The bell rang signally students to go to period two, but no one in the room moved a muscle.

_Far away, long ago,_  
_Glowing dim as an ember,_  
_Things my heart_  
_Used to know,_  
_Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song_  
_Someone sings_  
_Once upon a December_

Everyone clapped furiously including Mr. Aruto, I felt the blood race to my cheeks.

"Amazing I wasn't expecting that at all!" Mr. Aruto exclaimed. Utau ran up to me.

"You're better than me and that was awesome." She gushed.

"Um, thanks, but shouldn't we be getting to period two." I asked holding up two fingers.

Everyone gasped and ran off. I laughed as Utau pulled me to English.

Utau told me the same thing as before.

"You may come in." The female voice said.

I walked into the class and smiled because I was happy about the previous class.

_"What a gorgeous smile_." A bunch of people said in English. I guess they thought I wouldn't understand because I came in the middle of the year.

"Please introduce yourself and where you are from." She explained.

"_Okay, I'm Amu Hinamori and I'm from America." _I said in English and the guys, who commented about my smile, blush.

"I'm Ms. Hisae, please take a seat between Ikuto and Kukai." Ms. Hisae told me.

I nodded and headed to my assigned seat.

"Pst! Pst! Psst!" Kukai kept whispering. My eye twitched.

"WHAT?" I whisper yelled back.

"Amazing singing before." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled, and heard two 'ugh' sounds.

One from the other side of me and the other noise came from behind me. I looked and saw Utau and wrote on a piece of paper:

_Are you jealous?_

When the paper was back on my desk there were two answers on it, in two different styles.

**Yes.** And _No._

So, I wrote:

_Wow, who am I talking to?_

And when it came back there was more clarification.

**Ikuto said yes **and _I, Utau, said No. Teach comin'_.

I looked up and saw her coming and at on the note, so she couldn't read it.

"Something more interesting than my lecture on commas?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nope." I told her. She eyed me once more before heading back to the front of the class. The rest of the period went by quickly. The bell rang and the class emptied.

"Miss Hinamori, please stay after class for awhile." Ms. Hisae said. Utau walked by and mouthed 'meet you at lunch.' I nodded and walked to her desk.

"Now, I heard you were quite the star this morning in music today." She told me.

"Yeah, apparently." I agreed with her.

"So. Maybe next class you can talk less and participate more. Remember you came in the middle of the year, so you have a lot to catch-up on." She said before dismissing me.

I ran to my locker grabbed my money and walked towards the cafeteria. Then I realized I had no idea where that was and I didn't have my map.

"You lost, junior?" A guy said coming from a dark hallway.

"What kind of school has a dark hall?" I thought to myself.

"I'm not a junior." I informed and crossed my arms. What a big mistake that was.

"Wow. You're right! No junior could have a chest like yours." He said staring at my chest. He then grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to where he had come from. Eventually we ended up outside.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked calmly.

"To the smoke pit to met a couple of my friends." He told me.

"Great! Just Great! I'm going to met a couple of stoned freaks!" I thought to myself.

"Just act calm, and when the time comes run." A voice in my head told me.

I looked around and saw Rima, with Ikuto and Utau and Kukai.

"Guys, OVER-" I tried to yell, but was cut off by a rough hand placed over my mouth. But he was too late. I saw Kukai look this way and gave me a questioning look, before pointing and saying something. Ikuto shook his head and walked away with Kukai. However, Rima and Utau came running.

"Hey, Ryo! Let go of her!" Utau said.

"No way! A couple of my friends want to meet her!" He yelled. As they were arguing I bit this Ryo guy's hand.

"Ouch!" He yelled in pain. "You little, bitch!" He raised his hand, I closed my eyes and the pain I was expecting never came.

When I opened my eyes I saw Ikuto in front of me, holding the guy's hand and then he threw it away.

"hey Ikuto! So, you finally dumped Saaya?" He asked.

Ikuto's eyes hardened.

"Yes." He responded, but it sounded painful to me. In the distance I heard a bell and the I quickly thanked Ikuto and ran off with Utau and Rima and headed to Chemistry.

**Ikuto's POV**

Ryo and I watched the girls run to chemistry, then I turned to him.

"So, why were you about to slap her?" I asked him.

"Um . . . I . . . She bit me!" He told me nervously.

"So, you shouldn't have tried to slap her, especially on school property." I warned him.

"So, if I slapped her after school and off school property you'd be fine with it?" He challenged me.

"Yeah. I'm only being nice because of a bet Kukai and I set up." I let him know of the bet.

"Oh, and how did that come about?" He asked. I stared at him for a while and finally decided to tell him.

Flashback

Kukai and I were talking when suddenly everyone started to gasp and talk about someone new, I'm assuming anyway. We walked up to a guy standing in the crowd.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The school has a new goddess!" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean I thought Mia was the goddess?" Kukai wondered.

"Yeah, but she graduated last year and this girl is so hotter than her!" He told us, he was rather excited. We moved so we could see her. My jaw dropped, the pinkette had a figure that could make her top model, and her chest looked around a C cup, but I'm no expert, and she had bright golden eyes.

"She is definitely gorgeous, but ten guys have asked her out and she has rejected everyone bluntly and coldly." The guy informed them.

"Haha! Hey, Ikuto, I bet you can't get a date with her." Kukai challenged me.

"I'll accept that challenge!" I laughed. This was going to be easy.

"Okay, you have one week to get one date with the new chick." Kukai said.

"Hey, Baby!" Saaya said coming into view. Ops! I forgot about my girlfriend . . .

"Hey, I jut made a bet with Kukai." I let her know, which was a bad idea.

"Oh, what about?" She asked, and would soon regret asking me that.

"That I can't get a date with the new girl in one week." I told her and then my face made an 'oh shit!' expression. When I realized what I just told my girlfriend . . . man I can be so stupid sometimes.

"Well, you can't!" She laughed at the beginning then her flatten at the end show she was angry.

"Yeah, how about we take a break for one week then we'll get back together." I smiled; fake of course, at her.

"Okay!" She perked up, but as she turned I could see she was pissed. Then she waked off to who knows where.

End Flashback

'Good luck, with the bet." Ryo said walking away leaving me alone. I turned around and headed to chemistry.

"I have a feeling there was more behind that 'Good luck', then he was letting on." I said aloud to myself, and made my way to the chemistry labs.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**If you liked it vote for it on my poll! :)**

**Read and Review . . .**


	2. In Denial

**Here's chapter 2 . . . This chapter is shorter than the last because there are no songs :P**

**Hope you enjoy! Chappie two everybody! :D**

* * *

The next day Amu walked into the school's front gates. She heard whispering and gasping and the occasional 'No, Really!' Amu just rolled her eyes, continued down the path, and looked for two blonds that she thought she could call friends. She couldn't find them, so she sighed and sat down by a tree.

"You sighed because you missed me, right?" a male voice said from above. Amu looked up and her face twisted into an expression between disgust and slight fear for could or would happen next.

"In your dreams." She scoffed.

"Mine and ever guy in this school." He told her hopping down from the branch above and sat in front of her cross-legged.

"Pervert." Amu grumbled. She wasn't quite sure whether or not she could trust him, yet. Ikuto smirked at the comment and noticed her golden eyes were flickering between uncertainty and trusting. Never in his life had Ikuto met a girl who was uncertain about trusting him, though he wouldn't blame Amu. He always found it surprising when they would fall for him so easily, especially with all the stories flying around Seiyo high.

"Amu!" Two male voices called. Amu looked confused; she wasn't sure who the owners of those voices were. However, the look on Ikuto's face said he knew who they were and didn't like them too much. Amu was about to get up to see who they were when a large hand was placed over her mouth and she was lifted up into the tree. Ikuto looked down and saw the two people who had called her, Kyo and Hiso. They were Saaya's followers and she probably asked them to do something to Amu. Ikuto lightly growled and he hoped that Amu wouldn't notice. However, he noticed that she felt perfect in his arms, but then he shook the thought. He was supposed make her fall for him not the other way around and he only met her yesterday. Ikuto didn't move his hand until the voices had faded away.

"What was that for?" Amu screeched.

"I wanted to spend more time together in this position." Ikuto said and he felt like he was actually telling the truth. However, the statement brought Amu's attention to their position. Amu was pushed tightly against Ikuto's chest and she was in between Ikuto's legs. Her arms were draped around Ikuto's neck because she was surprised from being suddenly lifted into the air and his arms were wrapped around her waist holding her tightly to him, so she would fall.

"Kyahh!" Amu screamed and she started to flail her arms. Her actions forced Ikuto to let go and block her arms from hitting him. However, it cause Amu to slide off the branch and start falling to the hard earth and she screamed again. Ikuto dove off the branch, caught her and landed on his feet holding Amu like a princess.

"You should be more careful, strawberry." Ikuto told her as he set her on her feet.

"Yeah, Yeah. Why'd you call me Strawberry?" Amu asked, but she didn't really want to hear the answer.

"You smell like them." Ikuto told her.

"Never mind, I don't really care." Amu murmured looking around for Utau and Rima, again. Ikuto cringed. She was putting up her act again because she was nervous and Ikuto could tell. The bell had started to ring, but Amu hadn't found Utau and Rima. She sighed and tried to head to class, but Ikuto wouldn't let her. He grabbed her wrist out of impulse and he quickly thought of an excuse.

"Why don't we skip?" Ikuto asked.

"Why? Because it's my second day and we only met yesterday!" Amu reminded him, but Ikuto agreed with her. However, he still thought skipping would be a good way for her to start trusting him and stopped her from walking away again. He wouldn't accept the answer because it implied 'no' and he had a bet to win.

"Come on. I know the principal, so I could pull some strings." Ikuto continued, "And I'll show you what a great guy I am."

"Ha, yeah right!" Amu scoffed, pulled her hand away from his grip and walked to first period.

When Amu left Ikuto stood there, thinking about different ways to gain Amu's trust and to get her to go on a date.

"How's the bet going?" Saaya asked coming around the tree.

"Hey Saaya, not well." Ikuto mumbled, but there were still six full days left to get her to go on a date.

"Then why don't you just come back to me?" Saaya proposed as she threw herself at him. She kissed him and it suddenly occurred to Ikuto that, compared to Amu, Saaya felt wrong and uncomfortable, like she didn't belong.

"It's just one date and then I'll come back." Ikuto said as he pushed her off of him.

"But, Ikuto, everyone's calling her the new goddess of Seiyo." Saaya whined.

"Relax, Saaya, I won't fall for her." Ikuto said, but he wasn't sure if that were true anymore.

"You promise?" Saaya nagged.

"Yeah, I promise." Ikuto promised, but he felt that he would regret that statement. Especially, with the look on Saaya's face. Ikuto walked to first period.

"Man! It's only been two days." Ikuto grumbled to himself. He didn't understand how he was starting to think of Amu all the time when she didn't even, really, acknowledge him.

It was forty minutes into first period when Ikuto snuck into the music room, while Mr. Aruto was writing the definition of key signatures on the board.

"Nice of you to join us, Ikuto." Mr. Aruto said once Ikuto sat down in his seat. Ikuto made a noise in response.

"So, you decided to show." Amu whispered to Ikuto.

"Skipping isn't as fun when you're alone." Ikuto whispered back seductively.

"Pervert." Amu whispered a scream as best she could without being noticed.

"But I could be your pervert." Ikuto proposed, but Amu gave him a look of disgust and turned back to the front.

The day came and went and every guy was infatuated with Amu. It was driving Ikuto up the walls and all he could do was tell himself that he has only known Amu for two days. However, he was in denial when he met up with Kukai at the school's front gates.

"So, I got a date with . . ." Kukai tried to finish, but Ikuto interrupted him.

"I know, I know. You got a date with Amu!" Ikuto grumbled.

"Wow, dude!" Kukai said throwing his hands up in defense. "I was going to say Utau and Amu is your target . . . remember, but what's up with that dark aura?"

"I don't know? Everyone's talking about Amu and it's getting to me." Ikuto said walking away from the gates.

"You're falling hard for her . . . Wow never thought I'd see the day." Kukai said and put his hands up again when Ikuto glared at him in denial. When they got to a fork in the road, they parted ways. Ikuto went left thinking, "I'm not falling for Amu." Kukai went right thinking, "He's in denial."

* * *

**There you have it!**

**This story is in third place in my poll! :O**

_**PS- What should the next chapter be?**_

_**a) Meet at a water park (I love water parks . . . and i'm going on a cruise soon so that's always on my mind)  
b) Meet at an amusement park?  
c) Meet each other at a ski resort, or something?**_

_**BTW Those (^) are about Amu and Ikuto . . . if that wasn't clear :D:D:D**_

**Anyway, read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Thank You

**Here's the third chapter of this story! :D**

**I re-read your suggestions and it was a tie :P **

**So I did both, but it won't be until next chapter! **

**I HAVE A NEW POLL! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THEN VOTE FOR IT! :D **

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"You're falling hard for her . . . Wow never thought I'd see the day." Kukai said and put his hands up again when Ikuto glared at him in denial. When they got to a fork in the road, they parted ways. Ikuto went left thinking, "I'm not falling for Amu." Kukai went right thinking, "He's in denial."

On Ikuto's way home he thought about what his chemistry teacher had told him about tutoring Amu tonight. That would be the perfect time to get her to agree to go on a date with him. Then his attention realized he was supposed to tutor Amu tonight.

"Shit!" Ikuto yelled and ran back towards the fork in the road and went the same way as Kukai. Ikuto ran by Kukai.

"Hey, Ikuto." Kukai said and Ikuto stopped.

"Hey." Ikuto said calmly.

"What are you doing?" Kukai inquired.

"I have to tutor Amu." Ikuto said.

"You sound excited." Kukai teased and punched Ikuto in the shoulder.

Ikuto glared at him and told him he was going to be late and ran off.

"Since when did you care about being on time!" Kukai yelled after him, but Ikuto didn't hear him.

"I bet he doesn't even know where he's going." Kukai said out loud.

"You're right, I don't." Ikuto said when he was in front of Kukai again.

Kukai shook his head and pulled out his phone scrolled through his contact list and then asked for Ikuto's phone. He handed Kukai his phone. Kukai added the new contact to Ikuto's phone and shoved it to his ear.

Ikuto looked at him in confusion.

"If you don't know where she lives then ask her." Kukai smirked and ran off leaving Ikuto by him self.

"Hello?" A high voice said on the other line.

"Um . . ." Ikuto was suddenly shy and he didn't get it.

"Ikuto, how the hell did you get my number?" She asked again.

"Ah . . ." Nothing could come out of his mouth.

She sighed. "Kukai probably gave it to you."

Ikuto took the phone away from his ear and stared at it. She must be psychic, he thought and then put the phone back to his ear.

"So, what do you what?" She asked.

"W-Where does you live?" Ikuto stumbled over words and made a complete fool of him self.

"I'm your neighbor." Amu giggled and her laugh sounded like bells chiming to Ikuto and he was shocked.

"That's why our teacher thought you'd be the best tutor, that and the fact you have the top marks." Amu explained.

"I have to go. I hope you'll be able to talk to me or I'll have to get a new tutor." Amu told him.

"Bye." Ikuto squeaked.

He caught her laughing as she hung up the phone.

He looked to the ground and started to walk to his house. He was mumbling nonsense about making a fool of himself and being nervous because of a girl he had just met.

"Dude, you made a complete fool of your self." Kukai yelled as he round the corner. Ikuto whipped around and Kukai stand at the end of the road laughing at him. Ikuto glared and Kukai scurried away.

Then Ikuto started to think of how Kukai got Amu's number and suddenly he felt jealous, but he quickly shook the feeling away because he would never feel this way about any girl. It was always the other way around. He sighed and realized he was about to walk in his house.

He looked beside his house and saw there was a house about the same size as his, one mile away from his house. He made a sound of frustration because he didn't want to walk that far.

"Ikuto." Amu's head popped out a window above him.

"How did you get in?" Ikuto said looking up.

"Oh, good you can talk." Amu laughed.

"I let her in." His mother said from the door. She opened the door and Ikuto stepped and took off his shoes.

"She is very pretty and seems smarter than the other girls you've brought home." Souko said. "How did you ever catch her?"

"I haven't. She's new and I have to tutor her." Ikuto answered.

"Well, I'll be checking in on you to make sure that's all." His mom gave him a look that told him if tried anything with her she'd disown him.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Ikuto asked.

"Because while we were waiting for you she helped me make supper. Did you know her mother is barely home because she' the editor of 'Seiyo In Touch'" She told him, "So, I invited to eat supper with us every day."

"Is dad okay with this?" Ikuto tried to find something that would make her leave.

"You're dad has met her in music remember?" Souko smiled, "Of course he's okay with it."  
Ikuto was about to ask about Utau when Amu came running down the stairs.

"Mr. Aruto is your Dad and Utau is your sister!" Amu exclaimed.

Ikuto nodded.

"I had no idea." Amu smiled at Souko and Souko noticed Ikuto's eyes glued to Amu.

"You two better get studying. And Ikuto remember what I said." He glared at him.

"Don't worry Souko. He won't try because he can't have a clear conversation with me over the phone." Amu smiled at him this time and Ikuto was blown away. "Right?"

Ikuto nodded his head and showed Amu to his room, which was the room she was waiting in when he came.

He pulled out his chemistry textbook and a white permission slip flew out. When he reached for it Amu snatched it away.

Amu's eyes widened.

"There's two here!" Amu exclaimed waving them about.

"Yeah, our chemistry teacher told me to give you one for the field trip in two days." Ikuto realized he had the over night field trip to earn her trust, too.

"This trip has nothing to do with Chemistry, though." Amu pointed out.

"I know but our teacher does this every year." Ikuto explained.

"Where is it?" Amu asked.

"At a ski resort with an indoor water park." Ikuto said as he got his binder out of his backpack. Amu followed his actions.

"Wow!" Amu was astonished and folded one of the permission forms and put it in her backpack.

Then she turned toward Ikuto.

"Let's get started." Amu said.

Ikuto was having difficulties explaining the topics to Amu with her staring at him. He found she was correcting him most of the time. He was always glad when someone walked in to check on them.

"Are you guys okay?" Utau called through the door.

"Yeah." Amu laughed and turned back to Ikuto's attempt to teach her.

Utau walked down stairs in a daze.

"What's wrong?" Her parents asked.

"Amu's tamed the beast." Utau gagged.

"What grade are you in?" Her dad asked.

"Twelve." Utau said.

"Then act like it." He scolded. Utau rolled her eyes.

Utau walked into the kitchen and reached for a cookie. Souko swatted her hand away.

"Why is it that when my friend comes over, it's Ikuto that spends the most time with her?" Utau asked.

"He's tutoring her." Her mother answered.

Souko told Utau to help her set the table with an extra place for Amu. She then told Aruto to go get Amu and Ikuto.

Aruto dragged his feet up the stair like a defiant child.

"Aruto, now!" Souko demanded and Aruto picked up his feet.

Aruto got to the door and heard Ikuto laughing and then Amu protesting. He swung the door open and saw Amu being tickled by Ikuto, but they stopped to look at the door.

"Um . . . Dinner is ready." Aruto was shocked to see that was all they were doing. When he was gone Amu looked at Ikuto.

"You're parents expect much worse from you." She stated.

"Yeah." Ikuto got up and helped Amu up.

"You're like you're dad." Amu pointed up.

"What gave you the hint? The hair? The eyes?" Ikuto joked.

"That's not what I meant." Amu punched him in the arm.

"I know." Ikuto chuckled.

"You're dad didn't seem to like the awkward moments of walking in on you." Amu pointed out quietly as they got closer to the family. Ikuto nodded and sat in his respected seat. Amu looked around the table and saw an empty seat between Ikuto and Utau. Their dinner was quiet compared to how her's used to be before the divorce. Thinking about it made her stab the broccoli on her plate violently.

"Wow, Amu. What did the broccoli ever do to you?" Ikuto teased. She slapped his arm and told him to shut-up. Souko looked at the two with heart in her eyes and Utau kicked her mother under the table. Souko looked at Utau and Utau was shaking her head to tell her it wasn't like that.

When dinner was finished Souko demanded Ikuto walk Amu home. Ikuto agreed without much choice. They were about twelve feet from the house when Amu piped up.

"Your family is quiet." Amu stated, but Ikuto just nodded and looked at the stars that veiled the sky. They got closer to Amu's house and she noticed there was a new car in her drive way.

Amu recognized it right a way. She glared at it and stopped Ikuto.

"Sorry." Amu said still looking at the car as if it was the devil. "This is as far as you can walk me home."

"There's only twenty feet left." Ikuto commented, but Amu gave him an unexpected hug and ran to the front door. She knocked and a big man answered and glared at her. Ikuto stayed to watch even though something told him he shouldn't get involved.

"Where were you?" He yelled at her.

"At the neighbors." She challenged his angry tone with one that sent chills down Ikuto's spine.

"Yeah, right. You were probably off with some boy." The man toned down his anger and then Ikuto saw a woman step out of the car that had just pulled up.

"I was, but he was my tutor." Amu stated still using her anger voice. Ikuto wondered why she told the truth when it would only be twisted to work against her.

"What did he tutor you in?" The man sneered.

"Chemistry." Amu answered truthfully

"I bet it was anatomy of the human body." He challenged.

Amu glared at him, but she never denied it. It made Ikuto want to yell at her to tell him no, but soon he realized why she never lied or denied it.

"Stop it." The woman demanded, "You have no right."

"NO right!" He yelled.

"I want you out of this house." She said calmly as she stood in front of Amu protectively. Amu was out of his view, but Ikuto saw she had pulled out her phone.

"You can't do that!" He yelled ferociously at her.

"I can. I have a restraining order." The woman held the piece of paper in front of his face.

"This house is full of whores." He stated angrily

"We are not." The woman stood up for Amu and herself.

"First, this whore who think I believe she was being tutored in Chemistry." The man gestured to Amu. "Now, you."

"She was being tutored in Chemistry." She told him.

"No, she was selling her body." The man sneered. Ikuto couldn't even imagine Amu doing something like that.

"No the tutor's mother called me minutes ago when she heard yelling and when her son hadn't come home." The woman challenged and finally stated, "Get off my property."

"NO." The man's hand came down and smashed into the woman's face. She went to the ground. Ikuto ran towards the house and saw Amu on the phone.

"HELP!" she screamed into the phone. The large man seem bigger when Ikuto got closer and as he started down the stairs after Amu. He hit her down to the ground to and took the phone and explained to the woman on the other line it was a mistake.

Ikuto ran to Amu and looked at her. She was sitting up.

"Who did you call?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know I pressed redial." Amu answered groggily.

"Who was the last person you called?" Ikuto asked as he helped her up.

"Your house." Amu's head started to spin. He looked at his house and noticed the lights on and then he heard sirens. The man started towards them and he smashed the phone on the ground. Apparently he hadn't heard the sirens.

"Get up, whore." He command and ignored Ikuto. Amu stood up and Ikuto sat still watching the police coming closer.

"Explain to the police I mean no harm." He commanded. Amu looked at him and then the police getting out of their cruisers.

"Why?" She still sounded defiant.

Ikuto stood up and helped to stead Amu.

"Why you." The man raised his hand.

"Sir." The police called.

The man spun and the colour drained from his face. The police arrested the man and then helped Ikuto put the woman and Amu into the house.

When the police left and Amu and her mom, Ikuto assumed, were in beds. Ikuto left.

"Thanks, Ikuto." Amu whispered before falling asleep.

Ikuto sighed and headed home. Everyone wanted a story and Ikuto told his family everything that happened and they told him they got a call from Amu's cell phone. When they answered she screamed for help and the Souko talked with a man who was desperately trying to cover himself up. They called the police after the man hung up.

"I hope Amu won't move because of this." Utau injected. Ikuto never thought of that before. He spent most of the night pacing in his room hoping she wouldn't move, but he made it clear to himself he didn't want her to move because he had a bet to win and not because he was falling for her.

* * *

**Did you like it? :P**

**DON'T FORGET THE POLL! :)**

**Liked to hear/read what you think.**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Making Decisions

**I've decided to update this story . . . **

**There will probably be long breaks in between, but it's better than nothing . . . **

**Right?**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_ThePandaHat_, _40Mangax7_, _Moonlightstarangel13_, and _mtr0902_**

**:D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The next day seemed to move by sluggishly for Ikuto, but he told himself he was just tired from staying up late. It wasn't because Amu hadn't shown up.

Ikuto was walking to the gate and saw three people staring at him as he walked closer. Utau, Kukai and Saaya were standing at the gate. When he came into their view they stopped arguing.

"Ikuto, is Amu going on the trip?" Utau asked.

"How would I know?" Ikuto responded and he noticed Saaya looking at Utau smugly.

"Because you tutor her." Kukai piped up.

Ikuto thought for a while. The last time he saw her was last night and her mother was unconscious. However, their chemistry teacher got a call in the middle of class. He seemed saddened, but no one bothered to pry into his life. Ikuto was, now, thinking that the call could have been from Amu.

"Well, I can ask her on my way home." Ikuto stated.

Saaya glared at the group and stomped off. The minute she was gone Utau and Kukai started laughing.

"Okay, I have a question for her. So don't hog her all night." Utau grumbled as she walked ahead, but Kukai told her he had to ask Ikuto something.

Utau ran a head to talk to Rima and some other girls. Kukai stopped Ikuto, but his eyes were still on Utau.

"Utau suggested that we go on a double date." Kukai stated nervously.

"Dude, that's great." Ikuto tried to sound excited, "Who's the other pair?"

"You and Amu." Kukai cringed, but Ikuto didn't freak out like Kukai was expecting.

"It won't count for the bet." Ikuto stated. It seemed too easy and Ikuto wanted more of a challenge. However, his sub-conscious was thinking he didn't want it to count because he wanted a reason to get to know her. Ikuto shook the thought away violently and quickly before it penetrated his conscious.

Kukai stared at him for a while before walking away to find Utau. Ikuto tried to think of things other than Amu because he was still in denial.

He was at his door when he finally decided Amu meant nothing to him. There was laughing from the other side of the door. Ikuto glanced at Amu's house. The lights were off and there were no cars in the driveway.

The laughing stopped and Ikuto cautiously opened the door. There was no one there. Ikuto took off his shoes and walked further into the house. When he reached the kitchen the laughing became louder again. Ikuto looked in and only saw his mother and one of her friends.

Ikuto found himself sighing. He walked by the kitchen.

"Oh, Ikuto." His mother called.

Ikuto stopped and looked at her. Even if he tried he knew that his mother would see his disappointment in his face, but he still tried to hide it.

"Amu's with Utau." She smiled. Ikuto brightened, but only slightly because he was still sure she meant nothing to him, even if everyone else didn't believe him.

Ikuto walked up the stairs and headed to Utau's room. He didn't bother knocking as he opened the door. Amu was nowhere to be seen, but Utau was reading a magazine.

"Amu, come out." Utau called, but she didn't notice Ikuto standing at the door.

Amu walked out in revealing bikini. The top was a white strapless top that seemed to accentuate her cleavage and there was a black anchor in the middle of her chest. The bottoms were pale yellow and stringy.

She looked at Utau. Neither noticed Ikuto, but Ikuto noticed Amu had a tattoo on her right hipbone. It was a treble clef with bar lines and notes weaving around it in a complicated pattern.

"Don't you think this is too skimpy?" Amu asked.

"Nope." Utau smirked, "It shows your tattoo."

Amu hadn't looked in the direction of the door, but she wasn't facing it either so she had an excuse. However, Utau should have easily seen him, but she didn't seem to.

"Why do you have it anyway?" Utau asked.

"I'm aspiring to be a singer. I came to Japan hoping to meet people through my mom, but no luck so far." Amu smiled and then headed in to the attached bathroom.

When the door was closed, Utau turned to Ikuto.

"What did you think of the bathing suit?" Utau asked.

Ikuto put a hand over his face to straighten his bangs and hide his eyes and his expression.

"It was fine." He coughed awkwardly.

Amu walked out in a less revealing bikini. It was a simple black halter bikini. Amu turned to Ikuto and jumped in surprise.

"Ikuto!" She exclaimed and ran over. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. He lightly blushed, but only Utau noticed as she pulled out her phone to take a picture, "I didn't see you there." Amu continued.

Ikuto hummed an answer. He didn't have one ounce of trust in his voice right now and it astonished him. He had seen girls naked and in bikinis more revealing than the last one, but Amu in this simple halter bikini made him shy and nervous.

"Oh, someone's become all shy again." Amu teased bluntly, but she continued on, "Did you hear we have a double date tomorrow?"

"I, um, didn't know it was tomorrow." Ikuto stammered as he looked anywhere but at Amu. Amu seemed completely different when she was in front of Ikuto and Utau. They figured it was because she was comfortable around them.

Souko called for them and Ikuto was the first out the door. Utau laughed at him as Amu changed back into her uniform. The table was set, but there were only four place settings.

"Where's dad?" Utau asked as she sat down beside Amu.

"He had to work late." Souko sighed and started to pass out food.

It was a silent dinner again, but Amu didn't mind.

"So are you going on the field trip?" Souko asked as Amu helped with the dishes.

"I'm not sure yet." Amu sighed. There was a sound of stomping and then running on the hardwood floors. Utau appeared at the kitchen door.

"You aren't going?" Utau exclaimed and ran in, "You have to, and it is the most exciting school trip, ever!"

Amu stared at her and then shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll have to see if I bring the form tomorrow." Amu whispered and put the plates down.

She said goodbye to Souko and Utau and left without a word to Ikuto. She didn't seem in the mood to talk about the trip. Two things happened last night that caused complications.

One was that her mother was still unconscious, but her mom's latest doctor boyfriend checks on her often and her company is giving her time off, but it's not like they have much choice. The second thing was the offer Amu received from America. A music company offered a contract and the facilities to record music and she didn't have to pay a dime. It may sound too good to be true, but Amu wasn't worried about that. She was worried about the fact that they wanted her in New York, New York, in 7 days at the latest.

This wasn't something she could just pass up for a field trip.

Amu continued her way home at a run. She was crying. The only problem with her personality was that she got attached too quickly, but she has already contacted her dad and he has things set up in New York.

Amu slammed the front door shut and then ran to her mom's room. She knelt because her mom and clenched her hand.

"Mom, will you be mad if I suddenly decide to go to New York?" Amu whispered with tears in her eyes. "But, if you don't wake up then I will not go, but what about my new friends. You and dad always curse my personality for being so clingy at times."

Amu laughed a bit as she stared at her mom.

"I don't know what to do." Amu cried as she put her head on the bed.

"I won't be mad. This was your dream and your friends should realize that." Her mom spoke calmly. Amu's head whipped up and stared at her mom with glassy eyes.

"I have seven days." Amu sighed.

"Then make the most of your time here." Her mom smiled.

Amu got up and ran out of the room, but she was back in seconds with papers in her hand. She placed two different papers on the bed.

"This is for the field trip the day after tomorrow." Amu said pointing to the first paper and then she pointed to the next one, "And this is for the record deal."

Her mother signed for both and then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you get ready for your trips." Her mother stated and got out of bed.

Amu watched for a while and then nodded her head and ran to her room. Her mom walked down the stairs to the door. When she answered a young boy was standing there puffing.

He looked up at the woman partially shocked to see her standing there. When he straightened he was towering over the petite woman.

"Hello." He greeted.

"You must be Amu's tutor." Amu's mom offered her hand. Ikuto shook it.

"Ikuto." He told her. She smiled, but didn't tell him her name.

"Come in, Amu with be a minute." Amu's mom stepped out of his way as he thanked her and stepped in.

She offered him a seat on the white leather couches and then walked up stairs to get Amu. She walked to Amu's door and knocked twice before just walking in.

Amu was sitting on the ground with a suitcase packed and then half of her room already in boxes. Her mom looked at her sadly. Amu was on the phone. She turned to her mom and smiled brightly. Her mom's expressions became happier for her daughter.

"Bye, see you soon." Amu said and then hung up her cell phone.

"There is a young boy here to see you." Her mom said.

Amu stared at her mom and then nodded her head. She ran down the stairs and saw Ikuto lounging on the couch with his back to Amu. Amu tried to quietly clear her throat and then she snuck up on Ikuto.

She tried to deepen her voice to be scary, "Who are you?"

Ikuto turned around laughing, but he only laughed harder when he saw it was Amu. Amu peeked over his shoulder and saw that he was looking at a photo album. She blushed and reached for it.

"No way." Ikuto snickered, "These are too funny."

"Mom!" Amu called and her mom came running down with the packing tape in her hands. Ikuto stared at it for a while, but then the thoughts slipped away from him when Amu reached for the book again.

"What, honey?" She asked.

"Why did you give Ikuto my photo album?" Amu screamed and tried again, but Ikuto just had to raise the book out of her reach. He chuckled every time she tried to jump for the book.

"I didn't, he must have found them on his own." Her mom smiled evilly. Amu stopped trying and sighed. She silently cursed her mother for having a cruel sense of humor.

Ikuto finally put the book down after he saw Amu pouting. She smirked and snatched it away and handed it to her mom.

"Put this with the rest." She stated and her mom nodded sadly. Ikuto saw the exchange and it brought back the question he had earlier about the packing tape.

Amu's mom walked back up the stairs and then Amu sat in front of Ikuto on another couch. She got comfortable and then waited for Ikuto. He did the same, but there was long period of silence before either of them spoke.

"What's up?" Amu asked trying to sound non-chalant.

"I was coming to make sure everything was okay because you left without so much of a word." Ikuto said first.

Amu made a noise and nodded her head, "I've had better days." She smiled.

Ikuto didn't smile back, "Why does your mom have packing tape?"

"Her boyfriend is moving out." Amu lied, but Ikuto didn't know Amu enough to know what she does when she lies. Right now, she was taping her fingers and that was a clear indication that she had just told a lie.

Ikuto nodded his head and relaxed.

"Are you going on the trip?" Ikuto asked.

Amu smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Amu's cell phone started to ring and she looked down at her pocket. She pulled out the phone and stared at the number like it was the plague. However, she still answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered with disgust.

_"Hey, Amu."_ The boy replied.

"What do you want?" Amu asked rudely.

_"I made a mistake and I want you back."_ The boy begged.

"Oh, did you get screwed over like you did to me?" Amu stated smugly. Ikuto looked at her questioningly.

The boy didn't answer.

"I moved, jack ass." Amu stated, "To Japan."

She heard swallowing on the other line.

_"I heard you were coming back."_ He stated.

"I am." Amu said, but Ikuto only knew half of the conversation as he stared at her.

_"Then when you come back we can get back together."_ He sounded like he was smiling as if he won.

Amu scoffed, "Yeah, Right."

_"I won't do it again."_ He pleaded.

"I really don't care what you have to say to me." Amu sneered, "You broke my heart once and you will never get the chance a second time."

She heard the boy growl on the other line,_ "But I learned my lesson."_

"No you haven't, not if you're crawling back to me." Amu snarled. Ikuto stared at Amu completely shocked to see her angry.

_"Karma is a bitch."_ The boy stated, but Amu just laughed.

"For you maybe." Amu snickered and then hung up the phone.

She glared at her phone. It rang again. A number popped on to the screen and Amu looked up.

"I think it's time you go." Amu stated angrily as she answered the phone, but hung up immediately after.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Ikuto got up and stalked out of the house. Amu watched him go until he slammed the door shut.

Amu ran to her room and got ready for bed. She felt like throwing the phone at the wall. How dare he call and ask for her back!

"Idiot." Amu scoffed as she sent a quick text to Utau and fell asleep.

* * *

**I think it got kinda chessy . . . But oh well!**

**There's freaking Tornado Warnings where I live!**

**My poor dogs are terrified . . . :(**

**Thanks for the reviews again!**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Familiar Face

**It's a short chapter, but it is better than nothing . . .**

**Enjoy~**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_ThePandaHat_, _40Mangax7_, _Moonlightstarangel13_, _mtr0902_, _aznpride16xx, kitty.0_, _Animefreaksrock96_, _Animelover261_, and _JojoLovesPancakesXD_**

**:D**

* * *

Amu woke up from something foreign on her chest. It was making it difficult for her to breath. She moved her hands towards it to push it away, but her hand touched fur. Her eyes shot open and a puppy laying on her.

As soon as Amu opened her eyes the puppy lunged and bit her nose. Amu screamed and the puppy leaped off the bed. It looked at her as if she was crazy and then trotted off. Her mom's boyfriend came running in.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"The dog." Amu gasped.

"She my new puppy. Your mom wanted to see it." He explained with a smile, "So I brought it over."

He was about to walk out when he turned around, "Oh, and your mom wanted to tell you that you are late."

He left in a hurry as Amu turned to the clock and glared at the time. Sure enough, she was thirty minutes late. She screamed in frustration and got dressed.

She threw her hair up in a messy bun. She pulled on the lightest coloured pair of uniform pants and then pulled on a navy blue blouse. She ran out of her room with her bag, big sunglasses and black flats.

She ran to the door with the puppy nipping at her heels. She threw on her flat clumsily and then grabbed her keys off the table by the door.

"Bye." She called, but didn't wait for a reply as she raced out the door and jumped into her car.

She sped down the highway to her high school. She got to the gate and stared at the guards. She passed them her I.D. card and then proceeded to her parking spot. She raced to the gates and slipped through them as they creaked shut. She made it on time for second period.

The school's gates didn't close until second period. Amu headed to her locker and she found Utau standing there.

"Where the hell have you been?" Utau asked.

Amu shrugged her shoulders and joked, "Places."

"I missed first because of you." Utau growled in a joking manner.

"Oh, muffin." Amu countered with sarcasm.

Utau laughed and then looked at Amu.

"What was up with your text last night?" Utau demanded to know.

Amu gathered her books and walked with Utau to English.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"Were you serious?" Utau clarified.

"Yes." Amu replied quietly.

Utau gave her a hug and then slapped her on the back, "That's awesome!" She exclaimed.

Amu stared at her.

"You thought I'd be mad?" Utau chuckled and then continued, "Why would I be mad when your dream is coming true? You just have to keep in touch."

Utau winked as they walked into the class. Their teacher stared at their late appearance, but then ignored them for the entire class. If they had a question she would go by them and if they had an answer she wouldn't ask them for the answer, even if they were the only ones who knew the answer.

When the class ended Utau and Amu ran out of the class because they didn't want to be held back by on of her lectures about being on time.

They walked by Ryo and some of his friends, but the angle Amu saw his face looked familiar. Amu looked back at him as they walked passed. He was looking at her and she was sure they had met before.

Amu was so lost in thought she didn't realize she had stopped moving until Ryo walked up.

"A picture lasts longer." He stated and she shook her head. She looked around and noticed Utau was gone.

"You looked familiar for a moment." Amu stated as she looked at him again. He really did look familiar. She wasn't sure why she didn't notice before.

He paled a little and then laughed, "Yeah right. This is the first time we've talked without someone interrupting."

Amu nodded and walked away. She still wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but she was sure they knew each other before she moved to Japan. However, she wasn't sure how they knew even other. Did they go to school together? Did they play co-ed soccer together? She might have seen him at a music audition, but she really doubted it.

She walked into chemistry after an uneventful lunch and was immediately pulled back out of the classroom by the teacher.

"Are you going on the trip tomorrow?" The teacher demanded.

Amu shifted through her bag. For a second she thought she forgot it, but then she found it in her binder. Her mom must have put the permission form in there. She handed it to the teacher and then watched him practically skip into the class. He was a bizarre teacher.

The class flew by without any interruptions. She realized she hadn't seen Ikuto all day and he was in every one of her classes. Amu walked out of the class alone and realized Utau never came to class either.

Amu wondered around aimlessly looking for Utau and/or Ikuto, but she found neither. It was odd because she had already seen Utau today. The halls emptied and all the students were in their classes.

"I can't tell you." She heard Utau's voice exclaim. She walked closer to the hall and then saw Utau and Ikuto glaring at each other.

"What are you guys doing?" Amu asked.

"Nothing." They exclaimed angrily at the same time. Amu giggled a little and then they realized who was talking to them.

"Amu!" They exclaimed together.

"Hi." She smiled with a laugh.

She repeated her question and got no response.

Ikuto grumbled something and then walked away. Utau stared after him and sighed. She turned to Amu and looked at her. This time Utau wasn't really sure if she should be happy for Amu or disappointed she hadn't told Ikuto.

"What?" Amu asked when she saw the look Utau was giving her.

"Why won't you tell Ikuto?" Utau asked calmly and quietly, almost like she was afraid to be angry at Amu.

Amu didn't answer, "I don't know." She said finally.

"I know you like him, but-" Utau was interrupted.

"She doesn't like him." A boy stated quickly as he slumped against the wall across the hall. Shadows and his hood block them from seeing his face, but the voice seemed familiar to Amu.

"How would you know?" Amu asked, but she still couldn't put her finger on the person she was talking to.

"Because you love me and everyone else was just you trying to forget and it seemed to worked." He stated and straightened up from the wall. He was as tall as Ikuto and Ryo, maybe taller.

Amu felt like laughing. That was the most bizarre thing she had ever heard. She looked at the unknown boy like he was crazy and then she walked away with Utau.

"Who was that?" Utau asked.

"I have no idea." Amu whispered back.

"Your heart is going to shatter." The boy yelled after them.

Amu stopped dead in her track. She knew who he was, now. He told her the same thing when she was in grade nine, but living in America. She collapsed on to the ground beside Utau as she fell into her flashback of the past.

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! :)**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

**BTW...**

**I'm starting a new story (I know I have many to finish, but still)**

**I don't know what the title should be, so I'm going to post a paragraph from the first chapter and then a part from chapter five (I think)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Preview)**

Nothing at first, but then terror flashed into his eyes.

Fear. Only fear, it was as if it was all he ever knew. His eyes stare at me as if I'm going to beat him. However, that is not the case. I'm just the maid that helps the new arrivals get comfortable and use to the place.

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Preview)**

_I would have never known that that time was going to be the last time I saw you before I disappeared. I had so much to tell you, but you will forget me easily, won't you? Like you forget the one before me. I remember her because she taught me. She loved you maybe more than I do, but you forgot her with the snap of your mother's fingers and your mother hates me._

_I'm not who I say I am so when you come to find me be prepared to be disappointed. However, if you are reading this right now, you probably have passed your mother's test and proved to her you have forgotten me. So, you are probably thinking, who wrote this? Well, to let you know who I am, I disappeared. That may not make much sense now, but it will once your mother gives you my other letters._

_ With forgotten love,_

_A._

* * *

_**What should the title be?**_

_Any ideas . . .  
_


	6. Changing For The Better

**Sorry, for the super long wait!**

**Here is Chapter Six!**

_WARNING: Amu's personality is not the usual tough girl because I'm using this event to cause her to change into that personality. If you don't like it, then don't comment. _

**~Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the Reviews from . . .**

**_Moonlightstarangel13_, _aznpride16xx_, _AnimeLover261_, _kitty.0_, _Miyako Shinigami_, _Tsukiyo Miku_, _Amuhinamori_, _CoolnSpicy Amu_, and _IkutoisSmexy_  
**

* * *

"Amu." A voice called, but it was hard to tell if it was a girl or a boy's voice and Amu was surrounded by shadows.

Amu was vaguely aware that she was remembering her past, but she could hardly put a face to the voice she was hearing, even if it sounded like the voice from the hall in her high school in Japan.

"Amu." A voice called again.

The boy walked into the light that was streaming in through windows. This was the first time Amu realized she was in a school hall, lockers on one side and windows on the other. His face was hidden, but Amu seemed to remember this memory.

"Amu, I have something important to tell you." The boy said and slowly some colour appeared in his features. His eyes were first as a deep green filled his irises with colour.

Amu trembled, "What?" She asked coldly.

The boy stepped back completely taken back by her attitude. Amu remembered the memory and remembered she already knew this was coming when he came looking for her.

"I met someone new." He stated. Amu's cold attitude didn't take long to crumble.

"Really." She tried to growl. This boy was the first person she had ever admitted to actually being in love with.

The boy nodded energetically, as if he thought Amu would be happy for him.

"How long?" Amu whispered.

"Three months." He answered.

Amu felt tears in her eyes.

"We've been dating for four months." Amu clenched her hand together at her sides.

The boy walked up to Amu and put a hand on her shoulder. His mouth became visible and he was smirking.

"I've been dating her for three as well." His eyes and tone were telling Amu he was doing this on purpose.

Amu stared at him and let the tears escape as they cascaded down her cheeks. He was taken back by her actions, but it was Amu who took his hand off her shoulder and walked away first. She fell into a dark hole that was formed in her heart.

Amu started to question herself and wonder if it was her fault. Was there something wrong with her? This is when she started to take care of herself. It took Amu a week before she was considered the most popular girl in school and she was only in grade nine.

The boy who broke her heart found out that Amu would easily let him back in if he asked, which he did.

The current Amu got lost in her memories and watched as time skipped forward.

"Amu." The boy called. It sounded the same as when he was about to dump her.

But she still turned around to face him with a hopeful feeling in her heart. She had convinced herself that she wasn't perfect until he was with her and happy again.

"We are going out again." The boy stated. Amu eagerly followed and ignored the possessive and manipulative tones in his voice.

Amu became distant from her school life, her social life, and her singing life. Everything she did was first Okayed by her boyfriend and was done with her boyfriend. Even if she heard he was cheating, if there wasn't proof then she wouldn't believe it.

Her friends tried to tell her something was wrong, but her boyfriend wouldn't let them talk to her. More time passed and Amu slowly started to realize something wasn't right. Her boyfriend had made her move in with him and now she was at their apartment alone all the time. She realized for the first time that a girl in grade nine shouldn't be so comfortable alone and without the support of her parents and friends.

Her boyfriend was in grade nine as well, but he was so mature it seemed. He had multiple jobs and spoke with confidence. However, it wasn't until her friends went to a school's guidance counselor for help that stuff started to go wrong. The guidance counselor called her to his office and told her what her friends were telling him. He asked to see the bruises and she showed them to him without hesitation. She realized she was happy to find someone who was willing to help.

She told the guidance counselor this and he told her everyone was trying to help but she wouldn't let him or her. Amu thought back and realized he was right.

She went to the counselor everyday and finally when she went her boyfriend was there. He was glaring at her with hate in his eyes. She hadn't seen him in months, but even through his glare she happily skipped to his side only to be yelled at.

"Why is our apartment a mess?" He yelled.

"I moved out." Amu smiled.

"Why?" The counselor added because he was trying to establish some communication between them.

"It was childish of me to think I could live without any support from my friends or family." Amu stated proudly, "You should be happy I'm not dependent."

The boy glared at her and his fists trembled. He realized that her smiles weren't the usual 'I'm going to believe everything you say' type of smiles, they were more confident.

"Have your friends told you that was true? Because you that know you are nothing with out me." The boy grinned as he thought he had won.

Amu glanced at the counselor as he nodded his head. They had practiced this.

"I'm something without you. I have my friends and my parents who know I'm more than …'s toy." Amu retorted.

The Amu that was remembering this memory was taken back because the name of the boy was whipped out. She realized she was going to have to remember who he was and then started to pay attention to the memory.

"You have no talent. You can't do anything without me because you won't be able to get a decent job." The boy challenged and it seemed to be working. As he threw out more insults able how useless she was, Amu's self-esteem fell through the floor.

The guidance counselor tried to counter everything the boy said, but her old instincts to believe him over-ruled her common sense. She slumped into a chair and looked at him with empty eyes.

"Your right." She stated. He smiled with triumph and pulled her out of the office and then out of the school.

They were just outside of the school when he threw her to the ground. Amu stared up blankly at him.

"Amu." He started, "I'm leaving you."

"No, you can't I'm nothing without you." Amu grabbed his pant leg and begged, but he kicked her away.

"That's right you are nothing without me." He smirked and pulled her up by her hair.

"That's why when I move to Japan your heart is going to shatter and every boy after me will be an attempt to erase me."

He threw Amu on to the ground and the memory started to fade away.

The current Amu was standing alone thinking about whom he was. She realized that his black hair had become shorter, but compared to what time? When had she seen him last to say it was shorter?

Amu remembered everything after he moved. Amu became involved in school, soccer, and singing and had multiple boyfriends, not at one time of course. But she was changing for the better. After she thought about her changes she felt grateful for the experience with the person, but wished it wasn't so violent.

She was looking around the black space when suddenly a name came to her as she opened her eyes to the present time.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**School is suffocating me, so Updates will have long breaks in between them.**

**Sorry! :)**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Returning To Reality

**Hey! :)**

**How's it going?**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_ThePandaHat_, _AnimeLover261_, _IkutoisSmexy_, _Tsukiyo Miku_,_ Moonlightstarangel13_, and _CoolnSpicy Angel_**

**:D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

She looked at those standing around her. She knew none of their faces, but all their faces looked concerned.

"Let me through!" She heard a voice cry and then moments later Utau was at Amu's side with a teacher.

"Oh good you're awake." Mr. Aruto said as he offered Amu his hand to help her stand up.

Amu took his hand, but she really wasn't paying any attention to Utau or Mr. Aruto. She was thinking about the name of the boy that broke her heart beyond repair.

**XxXoOoXxXoOo**

When they got to the nurse's office, Amu sat down in a chair near the wall and door. Utau sat beside her and asked a question that seemed unimportant to Amu right now.

"Are you still up for the double date?" Utau whispered.

Amu looked at Utau with slight amusement because she thought it was funny her friend was more concern about her date then Amu' s condition. However, Amu didn't blame her. Amu had only been here for a couple days and no one can become best friends in that short amount of time, to Amu that is.

"Yeah." Amu answered with a laugh as Utau stared at Amu with puppy-dog eyes, "I think I'm still up for it."

Utau clapped her hands and hugged Amu, "Thank you!"

Utau mumbled something else, but Amu didn't catch what she had said.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Nothing." Utau responded quickly with a smile. Amu looked at her friend suspiciously, she could have sworn Utau had said that Amu was making more than one person happy. However, the nurse entered the room and the topic was dropped.

**XxXoOoXxXoOo**

Amu and Utau sucked in a breath of fresh air as they exited the school. They started to chat about where they were going for their date. However, neither of them really knew where they wanted to go for the date. They thought going to the movies wasn't exciting enough, but they didn't want to go out for dinner either because there wouldn't be enough stuff to talk about; or so they thought.

They passed a small clothing boutique on their way home, and Utau made them stop to look inside.

The shop was small but cute. Its walls were decorated with shirts, skirts, shorts, and pants, but the largest section the shop offered was dresses. The dresses varied in complexity and in length, but most had sparkles on some part of the dress.

"These are too fancy for a double date." Amu stated as she read Utau's mind.

Suddenly an elderly woman appeared in front of them.

"What lovely young girls you are." She smiled a toothless smile, and only Amu seemed fazed. "I have a couple of summer dresses that are good for double dates."

Amu looked at the woman fearfully and also sceptically because in was in the middle autumn and this woman expected them to wear summer dresses. However, Utau didn't seem to mind as she eagerly followed the woman around piles of shirts towards the back of the shop. They reached a door when Utau turned around, "Are you coming, Amu?"

Amu looked around and suddenly felt scared in the shop. She nodded and quickly scurried through the shop to follow them into the back portion of the store.

The woman looked at Amu and then at the dresses. She shoved her hand into the pile and pulled out many different dresses. She put them in a changing room and then did the same for Utau. She pointed into the changing rooms, "Go." She ordered.

Utau and Amu scurried into their respected changing room.

"So what happened to you?" Utau asked as she closed the changing room door.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"Why did you faint?" Utau clarified.

"I was suddenly overwhelmed by what that boy said." Amu responded.

"Hm." Utau hummed, "At least nothing is wrong with you."

"What makes you say that?" Amu inquired.

"The nurse said so." Utau said cheerfully and then stated, "Come out and let me see the dress."

Amu stepped out of the change room.

Utau was wearing a plain purple dress that went just above her knees and had a red belt around her hips.

Amu, on the other hand, had completely accessorized her outfit. It was a red plain dress that when half way down her thighs, tightened around her waist, and had two pockets at the front. Then she had black-heeled boots that went up just below her knees. Finally, she had a black leather jacket over the dress that gave it a daredevil feel to a simple outfit.

"Nice." Utau smiled. "I think you should get it."

Amu nodded, she didn't want to be here, and so what ever got her out faster was best.

"When does the date start?" Amu asked as Utau closed her change room door.

"In twenty minutes." Utau stated calmly.

"What?" Amu exclaimed and jumped out of her seat.

"It's fine I texted them and they are meeting us here." Utau stated as she stepped out.

She was wearing a black strapless dress that went half down her thighs and tightened around her waist and at the top of the dress to keep it from falling down. She twirled and the light reflected off of purple butterflies that looked as though they were flying up the dress. Finally, she put on neon purple pumps (to give the outfit some flare) and stared at her reflection.

The front door of the shop chimed and Amu looked at Utau.

"They are here." Amu stated as she got up. The little woman appeared in front of them again.

"How will you be paying for those?" She questioned.

Utau pulled out a credit card and then the woman nodded her head and walked away. Amu and Utau collected their school uniforms and walked out to the front counter. Ikuto and Kukai weren't the ones who came into the shop; it was a mother with her daughter.

They were still wearing their dresses, but the small woman didn't seem to mind as she punched in prices and then swiped the card before handing the machine to Utau. Utau punched in her four-number code and then pulled her card out of the machine. When the woman was happy with the purchase she let Utau and Amu leave the shop.

They stood outside for twenty minutes before Amu looked at Utau.

"Text your brother." Amu demanded as she looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting.

Utau nodded and pulled out her phone.

"If they aren't here soon, the date is going to have to be postponed because the field trip is tomorrow." Amu told Utau.

Utau looked at Amu with glassy eyes.

"What happened?" Amu asked with alarm.

"After the trip you catch a flight to America." Utau reminded sadly.

"The date can happen during the trip." Amu suggested and Utau thought about it. She smiled at Amu and told her it was a good idea.

It was getting colder and darker and Amu looked around. There wasn't much light emitted from the streetlights. In fact, the streetlights gave off an eerie feeling more than a comforting feeling for night-goers.

"I guess we spent too much time in the shop." Amu stated to no one in particular.

"Yeah." Utau agreed and then asked, "Should we start walking?"

Amu looked at Utau and then down the street. She looked doubtful, but nodded her head and the girls started down the street.

They had been walking for ten minutes and by this time the sun was down and clouds covered the moon. They hadn't passed the fork in the road that led to their neighbourhood yet and Amu was getting more uncertain as the seconds ticked on.

"Did Ikuto ever text you back?" Amu asked.

Utau looked at Amu sheepishly.

"I never sent him a text." Utau revealed and then showed Amu her phone; it was dead. "My battery died."

Amu glared at Utau as best she could, "I have a phone." Amu exclaimed.

Amu shook her head and pulled her phone out. She scrolled through the contact list, selected Ikuto's name and then her phone vibrated. She opened the text and read it aloud.

"Do you know where Utau is?" Amu read her text.

"Who sent that?" Utau replied.

"Um," Amu looked at the sender, "Ikuto did."

Amu quickly pressed 'reply' and then sent him a quick text explaining their situation.

He never responded.

Amu growled at her phone as car headlights slowly came up behind them and then slowed even more when it was beside them. The drive rolled down his window and asked, "You ladies need a ride?"

"No thank you." Amu answered quickly.

Utau looked at her as if she was crazy, "Are you crazy?" She whispered.

"No, but are you? He is a complete stranger." Amu countered.

"Um, I can hear you." The man stated.

They had stopped and so had the car.

Amu turned, looked at the man suspiciously and then turned back to Utau.

"We are going to walk home and/or wait for Ikuto." Amu whispered harshly.

Utau rolled her eyes, "What do you think is going to happen, Amu?" Utau countered, "Do you think he is going to rape us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Amu challenged.

"I can still hear you." The man stated.

Amu turned and glared, "Why do I care?"

Amu and Utau bickered back and forth until the man piped up, again.

"Yes or no." He stated.

Utau said yes as Amu said no. They went back to bickering and the man rolled his eyes and said something up his breath, but no one caught what he said.

Another set of headlights came from the opposite direction and stopped in front of the car that was beside Amu and Utau.

Ikuto stepped out of the car and raced over.

"Why didn't you answer my text?" He exclaimed after he broke up Utau and Amu.

Amu looked at her phone and sure enough there was a message. She looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry."

He shook his head and then looked at the car beside them.

"They won't be needing a ride anymore." Ikuto stated as he leaned down to look in to the window and then he stood and pulled the girls towards his car.

The man started yelling something unintelligent, but neither Utau nor Amu cared anymore, because he wouldn't be remembered.

Utau climbed into the back seat and demanded that Amu sit in the front. Amu obediently did as she was told, but she was hesitant because as much as she acted outgoing near Utau and Ikuto, he still made her nervous.

They drove along quietly and finally, Utau decided to pretend to sleep. Ikuto looked in the rear-view mirror at Utau, then at Amu, and then stared at the road.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Shopping." Amu gestured to her outfit. Ikuto nodded his head, but didn't look at her outfit.

There was more silence.

"The date is being postponed." Amu stated.

Ikuto looked at her and then nodded, "Right, the trip is tomorrow."

Amu nodded and then looked out the window, but there really wasn't anything to look at in the dark night. Houses flew by and then the barely visible scenery started to become familiar.

They didn't talk at all during the drive, but Ikuto was constantly casting glances in her direction. Most went unnoticed, but for the few that did she would roll her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Ikuto said quietly and then focused on the road.

They drove into their neighbourhood and then up Amu's driveway. Ikuto parked, Amu stepped out, and said a small thank-you and good night. When Amu was inside the house, Utau sat up and moved into the passenger seat.

"Why didn't you talk to her?" Utau inquired.

"I'm tired." He replied with a shrug and then started to back out of Amu's driveway.

Utau stared at her brother as if he was stupid, but then she had to remind herself that he didn't know Amu wasn't going to be around much longer. She fell silent as they pulled into their own drive way.

When they walked into their own house a woman, with similar qualities to Amu, greeted them.

"Ah, Utau and Ikuto, this is Amu's mother, Midori." Souko stated when she exited the kitchen.

"Oh, we just dropped Amu off at home." Ikuto stated.

"That's okay, she'll be fine." Midori reassured and then turned to Souko and said, "I came to talk to you about the tutoring lessons."

Utau looked at Midori and then at Ikuto who was staring at the woman with alarm. Utau quickly realized she was going to tell Souko that Amu was moving. However, Utau swiftly grabbed Ikuto and pulled him up stairs. Utau didn't want her brother to find out Amu was moving from Amu's mom, she wanted Amu to tell Ikuto herself.

"What was that for?" Ikuto exclaimed.

"We have to get ready for the trip." Utau quickly covered up, but it wasn't a lie. They really did have to get ready.

Ikuto accepted the reason and headed into his room. Utau stared at his closed door, but then continued to her room. The first thing she did was plug-in her phone and then she turned to her suitcases.

"This is going to be a long night." Utau sighed.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**:D**

**Did you like it?**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. The Airport

**Hey! :)**

**It's been a while, but thanks for your patience. :D**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_IkutoisSmexy_, _AnimeRockzzz_, and _AnimeLover261_**

**Here is chapter 8!**

**~Enjoy~~**

* * *

The next morning seemed to be filled with energy, from both Utau's house and Amu's house. Amu was packing her suitcases into the car and then she would put boxes in a truck. She would constantly cast glances in the direction of Utau's house, but never took a step towards the house.

She had just signalled to the truck to leave when Utau came out of her house.

"Amu." She called.

Amu turned and watched Utau run over. They hugged, but Amu had to remind Utau that she wasn't leaving until after the field trip. Utau smiled a sad smile and then whispered, "Why won't you tell, Ikuto?"

"Why does he need to know?" Amu countered.

"We both know you like him." Utau retorted, but her words only made Amu remember the boy from her past that violently left a mark on her heart.

Amu slowly nodded her head, but wasn't really comprehending anything.

"Amu." Midori called. "You should get going."

Amu nodded and got into the car that was taking her to the airport.

At the airport, Amu stepped out of the car and then walked up to an information desk. She was the first one there out of the students going on the field trip but that was only because Amu didn't want anyone to ask questions.

She got her ticket to New York and then hide it in her bag.

"Amu." someone said behind her, "Why are you here so early?"

Amu turned and stared straight at Ryo.

"I came to get my ticket early." Amu lied and Ryo seemed to know it, but he let it go.

"Why are you here?" Amu asked.

"I'm going on the trip." Ryo stated as he moved past her to get his ticket. Amu paled a little, but no one, except the woman behind the desk, seemed to notice.

"Oh, there is our teacher." Ryo stated and then walked off to meet the group of people wandering into the airport.

"Is everything okay, miss?" The woman asked.

Amu turned and shook her head, but she also told the woman there was nothing that could be done. The woman sighed and told her the past is the past and now she should worry about her future. Amu smiled at the piece of information that brightened her day.

"Thanks." Amu smiled. The woman handed her the ticket for the ski trip and then helped another customer.

Amu walked towards the doors of the airport to meet Utau, but by the time everyone had their tickets Utau and Ikuto still weren't here. Kukai walked up to Amu and asked, "Do you know where they are?"

Amu shook her head and her expression on her face showed worry.

"Well, they still have an hour." Kukai stated trying to lessen both of their worries, but it wasn't working.

Thirty minutes slowly inched by when Amu whipped out her phone, but she didn't text because it took too long.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Amu tried to call Utau. Ikuto was cowering in a corner in his house because Utau was furious. Both of their parents had left for work so there was no one there to save Ikuto.

"How could you do that?" Utau screamed and then whispered harshly, "How could Kukai do that?"

Her anger shifted to Ikuto again.

"When she finds out, if she finds out, how are you going to explain yourself?" Utau seethed.

Utau's phone had been ringing but she ignored it and now Ikuto's phone was ringing. He pulled it out and stared at the number.

"Amu's calling." He swallowed and answered to phone.

"Hello." He squeaked.

_"Hi."_ Amu answered hurriedly, _"You guys realize there is about 25 minutes before we start boarding the plane right?__"_

Ikuto was shocked with that piece of information and looked at Utau.

"We are on our way." Ikuto stated and hung up.

He reminded Utau of the time and they rushed off, but Utau was still furious. She didn't talk to Ikuto and when they arrived at the airport Utau pulled Amu away from Ikuto.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you to tell Ikuto." Utau grumbled, "He doesn't deserve to know."

They walked up to the same desk Amu was at before and the woman flashed Amu a smile. Amu returned the smile with her own before she turned to Utau and said, "What did he do to you now?"

"Oh, he did nothing to me." Utau stated as she reached over the counter for the ticket.

"Then why are you so angry?" Amu asked as she saw Kukai and Ikuto walking closer, but Utau made no move to rush away.

"Because he- " Utau was interrupted by Kukai's loud laugh. Both girls turned to him and he had a hand over his mouth.

"He just told a really funny joke." Kukai stated sheepishly.

"No I didn't." Ikuto looked at him baffled and Kukai stared at him like he was an idiot.

Utau shook her head and walked away from the boys.

* * *

Kukai watched Utau leave and when he was sure she was gone, he turned to Ikuto.

"Dude, she was about to tell Amu about the bet." Kukai exclaimed.

"What bet?" Amu asked from her spot near the counter.

Ikuto, the woman behind the counter and Kukai turned to look at Amu.

"Nice going." Ikuto growled.

"They made a bet with each other to see who could drink a can of pop the fastest." The woman behind the counter stated as she pulled out two cans of Coke.

Everyone looked at her as if she was bizarre, but Ikuto was thankful and Amu was suspicious. Utau reappeared with Ryo and they dragged Amu away.

"Wait." The woman called, "I have a question for the girl with the pink hair."

Amu pulled away from Ryo and ran back to the woman and thanked her. The woman shooed Ikuto, Ryo and Kukai away and asked Utau to come closer.

"Miss, you seem very scared near that boy with the black hair." The woman looked really concerned, "Is there something wrong?"

"She is only afraid because the first time she met him he pulled her to the smoke pit." Utau stated, but Amu stared at the woman and then the woman spoke.

"No, I think there is more behind their relationship." The woman stated softly.

Utau turned to Amu and asked, "Is that true?"

Amu nodded extremely slowly and whispered, "I only just remembered."

Utau stared at her, "Well are you going to tell me."

"Ladies hurry, the plane is about to leave." Their teacher yelled.

Amu ran after him after she told Utau she'd have to explain later when they are in a more private place. Utau sighed and shook her head.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically to the woman, "One more thing she needs to worry about."

The woman was about to ask what she meant, but Utau ran after Amu and their teacher.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Hope you liked it! ^^**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Lost On The First Day

**Sorry for the wait!**

**:D**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_IkutoisSmexy_, _AnimeLover261_, _Animefreaksrock96_,_ Lorelei Rinoa_, _no name_, _Ninja-bunny08_, and _minatu-chan_**

**:D**

**Enjoy Chapter 9 ~**

* * *

The plane ride wasn't very long, but Amu did nothing, except stare out the window. Utau tried to get her to talk, but no one could get a peep out of her. All Amu could think about was that after this four day long trip she would be on a plane flying far away from Ikuto, Utau and everyone else.

After four hours in the air, the pilot finally announced to the passengers that they were descending and everyone needed to put on their seat belts. Amu was in such a daze she hadn't moved to put on her seat belt. Ikuto walked back from the washroom and noticed Amu hadn't put on her seat belt and he tried to tell her, but she wouldn't turn to look at him.

"Sir, please sit." The stewardess ordered. Ikuto protested that this seat wasn't his, but the woman would hear none of his excuses as she shoved him into the seat.

Ikuto sighed and put on the seat belt. He turned, leaned over Amu, grabbed her seat belt and pulled it over her. She snapped out of her daze.

'What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was putting on your seat belt because you weren't listening to me." Ikuto explained quickly.

Amu smiled, "Thanks."

Ikuto stared at her for a while before settling back into his new seat; Amu wasn't acting like herself. Amu slowly fell asleep. The pilot announced that there would be a delay because of bad weather and the plane would have to circle. Ikuto didn't believe the man and so he reached over Amu to open the window blind. Just as he did so the plane shook from turbulence, and Ikuto lost his balance. He fell onto Amu and their lips were pressed together. Amu's eyes flew open as Ikuto fell back into his seat and he quickly apologized. Amu and Ikuto looked away with blushing faces.

Finally, they were able to land and Amu was off the plane before the stewardess even allowed them to leave, Utau wasn't far behind. Amu found her way to the bathroom and Utau rushed in.

"What happen?" Utau exclaimed, but she was hoping Ikuto told Amu about the bet.

"Ikuto kissed me." Amu blushed.

"That idiot!" Utau hollered.

"No," Amu whispered, "It's okay."

Amu touched her lips. Utau stared at her friend and felt like crying because Amu seemed so happy, but Ikuto was just fooling around and now Amu was going to end up heart broken. However, when Utau thought this she remembered what the boy said to Amu in the hallway and then she remembered what the woman at the airport said about Amu and Ryo.

"Amu," Utau got very serious, "What did Ryo do to you?"

Amu dropped her hands and stared at Utau. The colour drained from her face as she sucked in air and released it in a heavy sigh.

Amu told her everything about her past with Ryo when they both lived in America and Amu added with a forced laugh, "At least that is one positive to moving back. I won't have to see Ryo, again."

Utau's eyes widened and she felt like Amu was cursed with bad luck. Amu watched Utau with curiosity and then asked, "What do you know?"

Utau quickly changed topics because she didn't want to be the one to ruin Amu's happy moment. The girls scurried off to get their bags when Utau reminded Amu that they had to find everyone before they got left behind. However, they ran out of the bathroom and towards the baggage claim only to find that no one was there.

Utau and Amu split up to look around the airport, but neither of them found anyone from the school. They had hoped that their teacher was smart enough to do a head count before he left. With that thought came a story Utau remembered and she sighed.

"What?" Amu asked leaning against the wall near the main doors.

"This happens every year." Utau stated, "Some students last year, who went on the trip, told my friends and I that this teacher is really irresponsible because he lost a student last year and they never found her until they went home."

"What happened to her?" Amu inquired.

"She never wanted to go on the trip so she got on the next flight home." Utau shrugged her shoulders. "Luckily, we have one thing different then that girl's situation."

"What?" Amu asked tiredly.

"Ikuto and Kukai will notice we're gone." Utau stated.

Hours past and finally a airport security guard kicked them out for loitering suspiciously around the airport.

"This first day is turning out great." Amu commented sarcastically.

Utau laughed nervously as she fished out her cell phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ikuto and Kukai were on the bus heading towards their hotel.

"I wonder where Utau is." Kukai stated.

"I think they are going to be avoiding us, so I guess the double date is officially cancelled." Ikuto sighed and stared out the window.

Their teacher stood up and started to tell everyone the rules. The rules consisted of: girls rooms are in one hall and the boys are in another, there are no co-ed rooms, and every room needs two to four students, but other than that the students were free to do what ever they wanted as long as no one was killed, severely injured, or pregnant by the end of the trip. The teacher sat back down and never opened his mouth for the entire trip to the hotel.

"Why isn't he doing a head count?" Kukai whispered.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and then asked why Kukai cared so much, but Kukai never answered.

They made it to the hotel and had enough time to go to the water park before they had to go to bed. A couple of girls scurried by Ikuto and Kukai before Kukai could see who they were. He assumed they were Utau and Amu until he and Ikuto were at the top of a water slide looking down.

"Dude, Utau and Amu aren't here." Kukai commented.

"Maybe they are in their room." Ikuto stated as he jumped down the slide.

However, Kukai wasn't buying it. He went down the slide, but didn't follow Ikuto back to the top. Instead, he went over to his bag and fished out his phone. Sure enough, there were two text messages and both were from Amu.

The first asked where everyone was and the second told Kukai that Utau and Amu were kicked out of the airport and not at the hotel. He picked up his bag and left with Ikuto's eyes following. Ikuto turned around and went to his bag and also found a text message. It was from Utau and it told him that Amu and Utau were no where near the hotel. Ikuto quickly followed after Kukai.

* * *

It was getting darker and darker and before they knew it Amu and Utau were alone and in the cold dark. After an hour the girls were desperate for some security as they huddled together at a bus stop. It wasn't until a car pulled up that the girls felt some relief.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Thanks for waiting :D**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. Hotel Shooting

**Hey, here is the next chapter!**

**:D**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_Lorelei Rinoa_,_ ThePandaHat_,_ XxNekoHentaixX_,_ Animefreaksrock96_, and _Amuto_**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey, ladies." The man said.

The man's voice seemed very familiar to the girls, but they were way too cold to care about that and any consequences that may come from getting into the man's car.

"H-Hello." Utau shivered.

The man smiled and then asked if he could drive them anywhere to get warm. Amu's conscience was screaming at her that something was very wrong with situation, but she wouldn't listen because she was too cold. The girls mumbled a thank you as they jumped in the car with their suitcases.

The girls told him the hotel they were supposed to go to for their trip.

"Oh, yeah. I know where that place is." He reassured them, but as they warmed up and drove further away from the safe airport with security Amu's common senses were kicking in to high gear. She looked out the window and tried to pick landmarks that would help them find their way back if need be.

"Excuse me," Amu politely asked, "But where exactly are you taking us?"

The man never answered because Utau answered for him.

"To the hotel dummy." Utau smiled at the man who smiled back.

Amu shook her head and pulled Utau closer and whispered, "This is too good to be true and we just passed a sign that said _'Thanks for visiting, Please return soon!'"_

Utau gulped as realization sunk into her head. Amu slide out her phone and tried to send Ikuto a text. She managed to write _'Help'_ before the man reached back and tried to grab to the phone away from her. However, Amu pulled away and quickly pressed send before she surrendered her phone.

"I have a rule about cell phones in my car, Sorry." The man was a terrible liar Amu decided as she glared at him.

"Yeah, right." She growled.

Utau quickly told Amu to come down because a short-temper would not help their situation.

The car pulled up to a fancy looking hotel and the man turned around.

"There is someone who wishes to see you." The man said.

Amu reached forward and grabbed the hair at the back of his head.

"Continue to drive away from this hotel." She growled.

The man tried to get Amu's hand out of his hair, but his hair was so tangled that Amu didn't have to try to hold on because he was making it worse by struggling. Amu hooked her pinkie through a knot at the base of his hair line and pulled. The man gasped and tears started to appear in his eyes.

"This may be a girly move, but it sure as hell works." Amu seethed as she pulled some of her other fingers, "So move the damn car."

Utau stared at Amu with shock, but Amu glared out the car door at the boy who walked out preparing to greet them. The boy tapped on the window and the driver rolled it down.

"No need to be so rough on my account, Amu." The boy stated with a smile as he reached into the car to stroke Amu's cheek.

"Tadase," Amu warned, "Get your filthy hands away from my face."

Tadase jerked his hand a way and glared at her.

"But we can be happy, that is what you want, isn't it?" Tadase asked. Amu released the man and faced Tadase fully. She reached for the handle and pushed the door open as she watched Tadase's face change into a smirk. Before Amu left the car she signalled Utau to get out.

"That's what I thought." Tadase said as he wrapped an arm around Amu's waist.

Amu realized how similar Tadase was to the boy she dated in grade nine.

"Man, I have really bad judgement when it comes to guys." Amu said to no one, but she said it loud enough so Tadase could hear.

Tadase looked at her just as she spit in his face. She jammed her heel into Tadase's foot and he let go of Amu as he cringed in pain. Amu spun and kicked Tadase to the ground before she grabbed Utau and told her to run. Unfortunately, there was a sound that sounded like a gun getting ready to be fired and both girls froze. They slowly turned around and stared at the driver who held a loaded gun in their direction.

Tadase stood up and told Amu to walk towards him; which she did. However, half way to Tadase Amu sprint at the drive kicked the gun out of his hand and when he went to reach for it Amu stepped on his hand. Amu was about to start talking when a cold metal object was press to her temple.

"Amu!" Utau screeched.

Amu sighed and looked at Tadase. The gun was now pointed at her forehead.

"Let her go." Amu stated, "At least let me call her a ride."

Tadase was about to refuse when Amu added, "I don't break me promises and I promise that if _I _call someone who I know will pick her up then I will go with you."

Tadase thought for a while and then he was about to refuse when Amu swallowed and tried to hide her disgust as she kissed Tadase. He lowered the gun and then agreed. Amu smiled slightly and then ran over to Utau.

"I'm going to have to sterilize my lips." Amu whispered as she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you going to call?" Utau asked.

"One of the people who would cross oceans for you," Amu smiled sadly as she called Kukai.

_"Amu?"_ Kukai hurried said and then told someone else who was on the phone._ "Where the hell are you?"_

"You'll find out because you have to come pick up Utau." Amu stated.

_"Happened to Utau?"_ He asked urgently.

"Nothing, but you need to come to the," Amu turned to look at the hotel's name, "Hotori Hotels."

Amu sighed and remembered Tadase's parents owned a hotel chain.

_"How exactly are we supposed to get there?"_ Kukai asked.

"Rent a car." Amu urged.

Kukai was about to complain about the costs when Amu told him to put Ikuto on the phone. Kukai passed the phone to Ikuto.

"Hello." Ikuto sounded like he didn't really care.

_"I'm glad I did call you first."_ Amu spat.

"What? Why?" Ikuto started to panic a little.

Amu scoffed and then proceeded to tell Ikuto that he need to rent a car so Kukai could come to get Utau. When Ikuto tried to get more information, Amu would only tell him that Kukai had the answers. Before she hung up Amu said, "You had better and fast."

* * *

The line went dead on Kukai's phone and Ikuto turned to Kukai.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To Hotori Hotels." Kukai answered as they grabbed their coats.

They stepped out of their room and ran into their teacher. He questioned them, but they lied very well and when the teacher let them leave, they ran to the car rental booth before their teacher could doubt them.

They got a car with a GPS and drove to the hotel as fast as they could without being pulled over by cops.

They pulled up to the hotels and Ikuto stepped out to see Amu arguing with a blond boy. Finally, Amu looked like she was ready to slap him when the boy pulled a gun out and shoved it into her stomach. The closer Ikuto briskly walked the more of their conversation was heard.

"You told them where we are." Tadase growled.

"Duh, how were they going to pick Utau up." Amu responded.

Tadase thought for a moment and then Amu spoke, "I guess you did think that one through."

Tadase tossed Amu to the ground when Ikuto spoke up.

"Where is Utau?" He asked and Tadase spun to stare at the taller boy.

Tadase pointed to Utau sitting beside Amu crying. Ikuto walked over and pulled Utau by her arm.

"Let's go." He stated as he stepped over Amu.

"Amu." Utau called, "Amu!"

Ikuto pulled her towards their rental car and opened the door for her. She climbed in, but it wasn't until Tadase picked up Amu and carried her inside that Utau jumped back out of the car.

"Amu!" She screamed.

"Utau," Ikuto called, "Come back."

Utau turned around and glared at her brother, "What the hell is your problem?" Utau growled.

"She didn't call to be picked up." Ikuto said.

"So," Utau screeched, "You like her, don't you . . ."

Utau's anger vanished as she stared at her brother with disbelief. She walked back and slapped Ikuto across his face.

"You weren't here to see how they treat her and now she is slightly unconscious." Utau continued, "Just because you are only using her for a stupid bet doesn't mean you can't save **MY friend**."

Kukai got out of the car and walked over to Utau to comfort her, but she shoved him away.

"You aren't any better." She growled.

"Get in the car, Utau." Ikuto stated.

Utau continued to stare at her brother with disbelief and she was about to get in the car when there was a gun shot, but Ikuto was the first one to turn and sprint towards the hotel.

"Idiot." Utau cried as she chased after Ikuto and Kukai followed.

They ran into the lobby and stared at the body and the person whom shot the person lying on the ground a pool of their own blood.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Tadase had to appear some how :P**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	11. Girls Only On The Second Day

**Your reviews really made me think about this next chapter :)**

**This chapter seems to focus on the friendships Amu has! (You are warned :P)**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**Animefreaksock96, XxNekoHentaixX, AnimeLover261, xxAngelicHonestyxx, Ninja-bunny08, and Lorelei Rinoa**

**:D**

**Enjoy Chapter 11 ~**

* * *

"W-Where is Amu?" Utau stuttered.

The man holding the gun looked up and then nodded his head towards the blond boy stand over Amu protectively. The man dropped the gun and ran out of the hotel.

Ikuto ran over, threw Tadase away from Amu and then hugged her tightly. Utau shook her head and looked towards the man on the ground. He was the driver of the car and when Ikuto relaxed and let go of Amu to walk over Utau found out why he sounded familiar.

"He was the guy who tried to take you guys home the other day after your shopping." Ikuto stated with a whisper.

Utau pulled out her phone and called 911 even if she knew it was too late.

The Amublance and police came; the police got statements and the amublance looked over the group. Tadase was shipped off in the police cruiser and everyone else drove back to the hotel with a police escort. After the rental car was returned and their teacher was informed of the events did the police officer leave.

* * *

Now, normally if something like that happened to students, everyone would be shipped back to their homes, but Amu's bizarre teacher made everyone stay for the trip because it costs too much to just leave.

Utau and Amu wandered back to their rooms and found a forgotten third person sitting on the bed, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Rima?" Amu asked and the petite girl turned around at the sound of her name.

"Where have you been?" Utau asked.

"I was sick." Rima coughed lightly and then smiled.

The girls excitedly talked to each other for most of the night before their teacher came knocking on their door to tell them to be quiet and go to bed. They laughed and then did as their teacher instructed.

First, an annoying beep filled the room, then someone knocked furiously on their door and finally, Rima screamed for the person to leave and for someone to turn off the alarm clock. Amu got up and turned it off, but not without a peek at the clock. It was six in the morning just four hours ago they were up and lively talking to each other.

Amu sighed, got dressed, and left the room to find breakfast. It wasn't hard because she had to follow the crowd of people wandering down to the lobby where a breakfast buffet was set up. However, when Amu had her plate filled with food she looked around and found that none of these people were from her school; except one.

She begrudgingly walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey." He said when his mouth wasn't full.

"Be honest," Amu stated, "Why did you come on this trip?"

"Good morning to you too." He responded.

"Ryo." Amu's tone was very serious.

"I'm in the chemistry class and decided it would be fun to make some memories before we all leave for college, university, or where ever." Ryo answered. It would have been a normal answer to anyone else, but Amu.

"Are you sure?" Amu glared at him.

"Look," Ryo said defensively, "I know you have changed since grade nine, but so have I."

"Then why did you remind me of our past in the hallway?" Amu growled quietly.

"I was trying to protect you." Ryo blushed lightly and Amu could tell he had definitely changed from his possessive personality from when they dated in grade nine.

"From what?" Amu asked, but Ryo was never able to answer as Utau, Rima, Kukai and Ikuto all came barrelling over to their table.

Ryo excused himself and left in a hurry. Amu watched him and the feeling of confusion became overwhelming because his reason made no sense. But the moment Amu's eyes fell on Ikuto she knew she needed some other questions answered first.

"Ikuto," Amu stated in a tone that cause everyone to look at her anxiously.

He swallowed and then answered, "What?"

"Why did you ignore me last night?" Amu asked and Utau smirked as she ushered everyone away from the table to give the pair some privacy.

"I . . . Um." Ikuto stumbled along as he tried to think of something to say.

Amu continued to stare at Ikuto as he fumbled with last night's event in his head.

"Just be honest," Amu sighed, "Because if you lie and I find out later then I'll be angrier than I'll be right now."

Ikuto relaxed and looked at Amu.

"You called Kukai first, and you asked for Utau to be picked not yourself." Ikuto told her with a shrug.

"So?" Amu stated angrily, "I called Kukai first because he adores her, but that doesn't mean you have to be jealous . . ."

Towards the end of her sentence she became very quiet and tried to straighten something out in her head.

"Is there a possibility that you acted the way you did because you didn't want anyone to see that you have feelings for me?" Amu asked and did her best to hide any feelings of hope for his answer.

Utau watched their interaction and saw Amu's whole attitude change. Utau sighed and shook her head as she prayed Amu wasn't hoping for a confession.

Ikuto looked at Amu and didn't notice the change in her attitude, like Utau did, as he answered her, "No, that wasn't the reason for my attitude."

Amu glared, stood up, and marched away. Utau and Rima followed as Kukai stood and walked over to Ikuto.

* * *

"What happened?" Kukai asked as Ikuto put his head in his hands.

"I'll tell you?" Ryo said as he turned around from a chair beside Ikuto's table.

"When did you get there?" Ikuto asked quietly.

"When everyone left I walked back to listen." Ryo stated and then continued on, "And I must say you are a moron."

"Why?" Kukai asked with frustration because he was still in the dark.

"Amu gave him a 'get out of jail, free' card and he threw back in her face." Ryo said with an amused smile and a light chuckle.

Ikuto sat straighter and looked at Ryo. Kukai and Ikuto asked what he meant by that, but Ryo could only stared at them like they were completely retarded before he explained.

"She asked you if you were afraid to have your feelings known and you said no, but if you said yes; all would have been forgiven." Ryo laughed, "Too bad because that would have also helped with your bet."

Ikuto slammed his head into his hands with a frustrated sigh. Ikuto and Kukai started to get up to leave when Ryo added one more thing.

"I hope that when your little bet is over she won't be too mad to move back with her dad." Ryo let on that he knew Amu much more than Ikuto did and that didn't sit well with Ikuto.

Ikuto stared at Ryo and then sat in front of him. Kukai tried to get him to leave, but Ikuto told Kukai to go find the girls while he talked to Ryo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu ran to her room and slammed the door shut after Rima and Utau were inside.

"Amu." They said softly as Amu sat on one of the beds.

"I don't know what I was expecting." Amu sighed, but both Rima and Utau knew she felt like crying. They walked over, sat beside her and then comforted her. Amu cried a little as she told them the conversation she and Ikuto had. They listened patiently even if they didn't ask to hear the conversation.

"Even if he wanted to hide his emotions that is no excuse for the way he acted." Utau growled.

Rima stared at the two with a boat load of questions piling up in her head. However, before she opened her mouth to speak, Utau explained what had happened. Rima was shocked, but she was also understanding because she had a similar situation happen when she was younger; which she explained to her friends.

"You mean you were kidnapped?" Amu asked with astonishment.

Rima nodded, "Being the only daughter of a multimillionaire has many ups _and_ downs."

Utau and Amu smiled at her and the silence fell over the room. It was Utau who broke the silence, "Okay," she exclaimed, "Let's just forget about everything."

"Everything?" Amu asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Everything. The boys, the kidnapping; _everything_." Utau smiled, "This is going to be our girls' only day."

Amu smiled and then Utau added one more thing, "I mean come on, we are at a water park _and_ ski resort."

The girls agreed and laughed as they got ready for the girls' day together.

It was ten in the morning by the time the girl were ready to leave. They decided that they would hit the slopes for a portion of the day. They were decked out in their warm snow pants and coats as they walked towards the small cabin. At the cabin, Amu, Utau and Rima had to figure out what they were going to do. They could ski, they could snowboard, or they could tube.

In the middle of deciding, Kukai, Ikuto and Ryo ran up.

"Don't." Utau was the first to start.

"But, we haven't said anything." Ryo stated.

"I see you have made new friends." Rima said as she let the boys go in front of them.

They chose to snowboarding and Utau was about to chose something that was on a different slope when Amu pulled her sleeve and told her to be quiet.

"Are you girls coming?" Kukai called.

The girls simply turned away from the boys and talked amongst themselves.

"Okay, one new rule," Amu said, "We don't talk to them unless we absolutely need to and they don't influence our decisions."

"That's two rules." Rima pointed with a smile. Amu laughed and smacked her, and soon the hitting war became a three-way snow ball fight.

There was a lot of laughing and screaming as they chased each other around in their heavy snow outfits. They didn't bother to make forts for protection because they would just run around the fort and shove snow down the other's coat. They were several yards from where they started the fight when Rima fell into the snow with exhaustion.

"What, you give up already?" Amu huffed as she fell down beside Rima.

"You're one to talk." Rima laughed as she shoved some snow into Amu's face.

Utau laughed at Amu's expression, but Amu looked at Utau and then whispered something to Rima. Moments later Rima and Amu had Utau off her feet and on her back. They both put snow down her coat and in her face.

"Pay back." Amu stated with her tongue out.

They all laid on the grounds huffing and puffing until Amu got up and said, "I want to go snow boarding."

"Me too, but the boys are there." Utau said as they sat up.

"Didn't I say that they can't influence our decisions?" Amu asked as she rose her eyebrows.

"But," Utau tried to say, but then Rima added, "I see what Amu's saying. If we want to snowboard, but we don't because they are already on the slopes then they are influencing our choice."

Amu smiled, "Right, we have to act as if they don't exist."

The girls got up and walked over to the cabin and got passes for the snowboarding slope.

They took a lift to the top, got their boards and waited for their turn. Amu was putting on her hat when a group of guys slide by and knocked Amu down the slope. Amu screamed, but twisted and gained control. However, the guys who knocked her down were already down the slopes trying to 'rescue' her.

Amu smirked and turned it into a game. She weaved around trees and when she looked back she noticed Rima and Utau flying down the hill trying to keep up. Amu looked back in front of her just in time to see a bump in her path that turned into a jump because of Amu's speed.

Amu was in the air trying not to panic and trying to stay balanced as she braced herself for the landing that was unexpectedly smooth. At the end of the hill Amu stopped and the guys flew passed her before they stopped. Utau and Rima stopped beside Amu and everyone took off their hats.

Amu turned to the guys, who were surprisingly good looking, and said, "I win."

"That's not fair." One of them said.

"Yeah, we were trying to save you." Another stated.

Rima laughed and then asked, "Then we'll race again, the six other us."

Everyone agreed and for the next two hours they raced the guys, but by the time the girls were exhausted it was a tie. The guys tried to get one more race out of them, but they told the guys it would be unfair to race them when they were so tired. However, they did race the guys and they won.

It was about two o'clock when the exhausted girls returned their borrowed snow boards and dragged their feet back to the hotel.

"Hey!" Some one called.

The girls turned and saw one of the guys they had raced running over.

"My friends and I would like to have dinner with you guys tonight." The boy asked.

"No," Amu answered, "We are having a boy-free day today, but the racing was fun."

Rima and Utau agreed and they all walked away with a wave and smile. They walked to their room and after they threw off their snow outfit, they fall on to their beds. Within ten minutes all the girl were asleep.

* * *

In was four o'clock when Utau woke up and she woke up everyone else. Everyone was grouchy until Utau mentioned that she wanted to go to the water park. In an instant, Rima and Amu were up and excitedly getting their stuff.

They opened their door and ran right into Saaya.

"No way." They whispered.

"You aren't in chemistry." Utau stated.

"No, but your teacher needed more people to go on this trip in order for it to be accepted by the principal so I agreed to go." Saaya stated with a smile as she walked away.

Amu rolled her eyes and told her friends that they shouldn't worry about Saaya. Everyone reluctantly agreed, but the rest of the day seemed to lose any brilliance it held at the beginning of the day.

At the end of dinner Amu, Utau and Rima walked to their room.

"We have to do the water park first thing tomorrow because Saaya sucked the fun out of our day and she didn't even go to the water park." Rima scowled.

Everyone agreed and fell asleep instantly.

It was around midnight when someone knocked on their door, but Amu was the only one to wake up. She walked over and opened the door to find Ikuto standing there fidgeting nervously.

"I want to apologize." Were the first words out of his mouth and Amu smiled as she nodded her head.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Thanks again from your reviews! **

**:D**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	12. Midnight Romance

**Hey!**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_Amuto_,****_ Animefreaksrock96_,_ xxAngelicHonestyxx_, _AnimeLover261_,_ XxNekoHentaixX_,_ kKbunni_, and_ CherryBlossom210_**

**:D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Amu followed Ikuto out of her room and shut the door silently behind her after she grabbed her coat and boots. However, Ikuto's knock woke up Utau who silently watched with a sad smile decorating her face and all she could think was, _"If he tells you the truth, please don't hate him Amu."_

Amu put on her coat and boots before she walked beside Ikuto. They tried to sneak by their teacher's look out spot, but he ran out the door to chase them.

"Run." Ikuto whispered as he grabbed Amu's hand. They ran to the lobby and then outside. They heard their teacher give up and walk back inside.

Amu sighed and relaxed, but Ikuto didn't let go of Amu's hand and Amu didn't mind.

"So, what did you want to say?" Amu asked Ikuto with a smile.

Ikuto sighed, "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Amu asked because she wanted to hear him understand what he did.

"For everything." Ikuto gave a simple answer.

"Everything?" Amu asked with frustration, that term was way too broad.

Ikuto became silent as he led Amu around the large hotel building and they found a green house, a large green house. Ikuto told her there was something he wanted to show Amu as they walked closer to the green house. He opened the door and turned on the lights.

Amu gasped at the sudden brightness and then at the site. The hotel had a park built into a green house. There was no wild life, however, just plant life; Tall trees, exotic and colour flowers. Ikuto covered her eyes and then led her to a small corner of the green house and he turned off the lights again.

He released Amu's head and let her see the beautiful sight. The full moon shone through the glass panelled ceiling and several flowers were able to create their own light as the ground around Amu and Ikuto illuminated with shades of blue and purple.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu and then they swayed together to an unheard song. Amu pressed her back against his chest and felt his warmth even through their layers of clothing.

"There is one more thing." Ikuto said as he pulled Amu further into the green house. There was a small picnic area set up. Amu smiled at Ikuto.

"Midnight snack?" He asked and Amu beamed up at him. She was so happy.

She nodded her head and they shared a quiet snack, but Amu noticed all these things were her favourites.

"How did you know?" Amu asked.

"I talked to Ryo." Ikuto stated with a quick growl.

Amu nodded and then asked her question again, but she really didn't mean to break the mood, "What are you apologizing for?"

Ikuto looked at her and then said, "I'm sorry for being so jealous that you call Kukai first, instead of me, that I ignored you."

"But, that's not all is it." Amu whispered.

"No, I'm sorry for being so angry with you that I ignored you." Ikuto stated. Amu looked at him; she was expecting more.

"Why were you angry?" Amu asked.

"You called to have Utau rescued and not yourself." Ikuto exclaimed, truly frustrated.

"Shh." Amu hushed with a laugh because she found his hand gestures to be very comical.

However, as much as she laughed at Ikuto something still felt off, like there was one more thing he was hiding from her. Amu ignored it and hoped it wouldn't ruin her last couple days with her friends.

"What else did Ryo tell you?" Amu asked.

Ikuto told her everything Ryo told him which was basically everything Ryo knew about Amu, except he never told Ikuto about their past together. Amu thought silently for awhile and Ikuto thought her quietness was suspicious.

"Was he lying?" Ikuto asked, alarmed.

"No," Amu smiled, "He just didn't tell you everything."

"Like how he knew all those things about you?" Ikuto stated, but phrased it as a question as well.

Amu nodded her head gravely and hoped he would accept the simplest form of the truth, "We dated when I was living in the U.S."

Ikuto nodded his head and didn't pry any further. Amu was happy he didn't try to dig up more of her past with Ryo because as the woman at the airport said, 'the past is the past' or something like that.

Amu and Ikuto got more comfortable with each other and it was getting substantially colder. Amu shivered and Ikuto pulled over on to his lap. Instantly, Amu was enveloped in Ikuto warmth and strong arms. She sighed and rested her head on Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto was taken back by how comfortable she was in his arms and he felt like he was the only one anxious by their proximity.

However, he wasn't the only one because as Amu rest her head on Ikuto shoulder she looked up at his face and admired his lips. She banished the thought quickly, but she couldn't help it because they were so close and Amu could swear her heart was going to burst from her chest. She knew, unlike Ikuto, that she wasn't the only one because she could hear his heart hammering just as fast as hers and it made her smile.

Ikuto shifted and then noticed the sky. The moon was about to set and the sun was about to rise. They had to get back to their rooms without being noticed.

"Amu," Ikuto whispered, "We have to go before our teacher checks the rooms."

Amu realized the sky as well and Ikuto helped her up. They didn't bother cleaning up their picnic because they were in a rush. However, as they rounded the corner to the front entrance to the hotel Amu pulled Ikuto back away from the door.

She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his. Ikuto was taken back, but quickly recovered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. It was Amu's turn to be taken back because this was the first time they had kissed on purpose and Ikuto's passion blew her away, but she didn't mind as she ran her hands threw his hair.

Finally, Amu and Ikuto parted with puffs and Ikuto rested his forehead against hers.

"Good, first date?" Amu asked.

Ikuto stiffened, but agreed. Amu's blissful smile fell when she felt him stiffen, but she tried to ignore it as they quiet walked to their rooms. When they had to part ways Ikuto gave Amu a soft kiss on her cheek. Even though their last kiss was more heated, this one made the blood race to her cheeks. Ikuto smirked and walked to his room, Amu walked back to hers as she thought about what could have happened to Ikuto.

She opened her door to find both Rima and Utau waiting anxiously for Amu's return.

"So?" Utau asked.

Amu smiled and squealed as she raced over to her friends. She told them everything - everything except Ikuto's sudden attitude change at the end.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Did you like it?**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

**I don't do this as often as I should but . . .**

_**Thanks to everyone who reads this story! :)**_

_**You don't go un-noticed :D**_


	13. Learning To Forgive On The Third Day

**Thanks for the reviews from . . . **

**_Celebithil Slytherin_,_ AnimeLover261_, _1999_,_ Animefreaksrock96_, and _IkutoisSmexy_**

**:D**

**Enjoy Chapter 13~~ **

* * *

The next morning Ikuto got out of bed, got dressed and walked towards the little kitchenette in his room. He grabbed a glass of water and chugged it.

"Did Amu forgive you?" Ryo asked as he and Kukai walked up.

Ikuto glanced at them and then turned away to glare at the wall, "Yeah."

"It doesn't sound that way." Kukai pointed out and Ikuto nearly broke the glass he was holding.

"Of course it doesn't." Ikuto growled as he turned around to glare at his friend, "Because Amu called it a date, which means I've won the bet."

Ryo smirked, "Well, I'll just go and comfort Amu once she finds out the truth."

"No." Ikuto roared and Ryo froze.

"Amu won't find out about this." Ikuto whispered.

"Yeah she will." Kukai stated again, "Because Saaya is here and don't you remember what you told her? A week is almost up, she is going to expect you back no matter what. Even if you lose the bet."

Ikuto stared at Kukai and sunk to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu, Utau and Rima were all excited for their morning at the water park. They were searching through their bags to pull out their bathing suits, and Amu was the first to gasp.

"What?" Utau asked. Amu turned around and held up her bathing suit; it was ripped (or cut) to shreds.

Rima gasped next and pulled her bathing suit out. The same thing happened to Utau and Rima. Utau, however, was the most cool about it as she smirked.

"I think Saaya did this when we left our bags to get a drink." Utau was still smirking and Rima and Amu didn't know why, or they didn't want to know.

Utau explained that Saaya was probably jealous that Ikuto was spending so much time with Amu so this was her revenge. That still didn't explain the smirk, but Utau hadn't finished yet. She continued to say that she brought extra bathing suits and she looked at Amu.

Utau turned around and pulled out the bathing suit she wore at Ikuto's house. It was the white strapless bikini with a black anchor in the middle and yellow stringy bottoms. Amu swallowed, but reached for the bathing suit. Rima and Utau smirked at each other as they got their other bathing suit. When they were changed and had shorts and a t-shirt on, they looked at each other.

"I can't believe you made me wear this." Amu whined.

"We didn't make you do anything, Amu." Utau reminded.

"But, it will be fun to see Ikuto's face when he sees you." Rima continued.

The mention of Ikuto seemed to put a damper on Amu's bubbly mood. She turned towards the door and Utau and Rima were surprised she didn't blush, or try to make a come back. They wondered briefly about her date with Ikuto being as good as it she told them.

They walked by their teacher's look out point, when he emerged from the room.

"Amu." He called. Amu froze and figured he was going to question her about last night.

Amu walked towards him and then he started to asked her about her plans when they returned home tomorrow night. Amu told him she expected to go form one plane right to the other plane without much time for goodbyes and such.

"Maybe we should have a party?" Her teacher offered.

"No, I have only been here for a week. A party is not necessary." Amu stated as she walked away. Her teacher nodded his head, but Amu didn't see.

Amu ran down the hall to catch up with Utau and Rima, but she couldn't find them as fast as Saaya could find her.

Amu tried to ignore the girl behind her, but the girl, Saaya, wouldn't let that happen. Saaya walked right up beside Amu and then fell into step beside her.

"Did you enjoy your date last night?" Saaya sneered.

Amu turned her head, smiled brightly and said, "Yeah, thanks for asking."

Saaya tripped a little and then tried to catch up with Amu again, but Amu wouldn't let her as she practically ran down the hall. However, Saaya had to say one more thing to ruin Amu's trip and so just before Amu turned the corner to the women's change room, Saaya shouted, "That's great because it's the only one you get."

Amu stopped. Her conscious was screaming at her that Saaya was only going to ruin the rest of her trip, but another part of her (the part that wanted to know why Ikuto stiffened last night) wanted to know what she was going to say; truth or lies.

"What?" Amu stated.

Saaya smirked and then asked Amu to get some breakfast with her. Amu agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ikuto, Kukai and Ryo were all making their way down to the breakfast buffet. They had got Ikuto to calm down and now they were all starving. Kukai and Ikuto were about to bee-line it to the line up when Ryo stopped them.

"Since when were Amu and Saaya friends?" Ryo asked and the question brought Ikuto and Kukai's attention to the red head and pink head in the line up. Amu was scowling and Saaya looked pleased with herself.

Ikuto swallowed and Ryo stared at Ikuto before he decided to walk over and stand in between Amu and Saaya.

"Amu, I thought you hated Saaya?" Ryo whispered into her ear.

Saaya stared at Roy questioningly, but didn't mind the barrier between herself and Amu. In fact, Saaya couldn't help but notice Ryo. He was almost identical to Ikuto; body shape wise. Saaya licked her lips in a seductive way as she glared at Amu.

"Excuse me, Amu and I are having a conversation." Saaya piped up.

"It didn't seem very pleasant." Ryo commented without taking his eyes off Amu. She blushed and Ikuto fumed, but he didn't move a muscle. Ryo gaze was intense and Amu knew without a doubt he wasn't the same boy she dated years before, but she wasn't willing to go down that road again with Ryo.

She pushed Ryo away and out of the line, "She's right, Ryo. And not matter how unpleasant I feel I should know." Amu stated.

Ryo frowned and nodded. He casual walked over to Ikuto and said, "Sorry, dude. I guess she doesn't fall for my charm anymore."

Ikuto felt like throwing Ryo into the wall next to them, but knew better than to cause a scene over something that wasn't a big deal or so Ikuto tried to convince himself.

Ikuto, Kukai and Ryo were determined to stop Saaya from telling Amu about the bet and so they dedicated their last day to following Saaya and Amu. And because they dedicated their afternoon to Amu and Saaya, they couldn't talk privately.

It was around lunch (twelve o'clock) and Saaya turned to Amu, "They aren't going to leave us alone so I'll tell you later." Saaya stated with defeat.

Amu watched Saaya go and thought to her self to Saaya wasn't really that bad of a person. In fact, they learned a lot about each other and once Saaya forgot that she was talking to Amu she confessed a lot about her character. As it turned out, Saaya just had self-esteem problems.

Ikuto pulled Amu away from her thoughts as he said, "Amu, what did Saaya tell you?"

"Nothing," Amu growled.

"We're sorry Amu." Ryo stated apologetically, but Amu only glared at them and walked towards the change room because she was sure Utau and Rima would be looking for her. Before she turned the corner she turned to Ryo and Ikuto.

"Thanks though." Amu said, "I would have never been able to get to know Saaya if you hadn't followed us."

Amu stepped into the change room and left Ikuto and Ryo stating there with confused looks on their faces.

While Amu was getting changed, Ikuto and Ryo realized that Kukai wasn't around. They wandered around trying to find their seemingly lost friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu stepped out of the change room with her bikini on. Two noises grabbed Amu's attention; one was her friends calling for her attention and the other was Saaya and her 'friends'. Amu chose the one she would have ignored if this happened yesterday.

One of Saaya's friends, Lulu, Amu thought her name was, was shoving her phone in Saaya face.

"You did this, bitch." She accused.

Amu shifted and saw the picture on her phone. Amu fell to the floor laughing. The sudden cheerful noise surprised Saaya and her friends. They jumped and turned their attention to Amu.

"Amu?" Saaya said.

"I can't believe you care who posted that picture." Amu stated through her giggles.

Lulu mumbled nonsense before Amu continued, "I mean a picture of a naked fat girl with the caption 'Lulu'. Who is going to believe it's you?"

Amu laughed some more, "The face is blurred out, but we all now you are far from fat. Actually, I believe I would call you anorexic."

Amu gave Lulu a cruel smile and then walked away. She walked towards Utau and Rima as they ran towards her.

"Since when did you like Saaya?" Utau asked with disgust.

"Since this morning when I learned a lot about the girl." Amu smiled.

Utau stared at Amu and then asked what she found out that repaid everything Saaya has ever done. Amu sighed and turned around.

Saaya was on the ground, and Lulu was standing over her with a demonic aura that could beat Saaya's.

"I don't think we're the only victims." Amu stated before she ran off to help Saaya. As much as Utau and Rima hated Saaya, they knew Amu was right. If they expected things to get better then someone has to step up to make a change.

Amu helped Saaya stand up and grimaced as bleed flowed from her nose and a cut on her cheek.

"I thought you guys were friends?" Amu asked.

Lulu scoffed, "This orphan and I would never be friends."

There was some silence before Amu spoke up.

"Then how about sisters?" Amu added.

"She has red hair and I have blonde." Lulu pointed out, but Utau stared at Amu for a second and then murmured, "She's adopted."

Amu briefly nodded her head. Rima helped Amu with Saaya was one of the lifeguards ushered Lulu away. Another lifeguard led Amu and her friends to the infirmary. They called a nurse and while they waited for Saaya to be fixed up. Utau questioned Amu.

"She wanted to tell me something, so I went with her, but Ikuto and Ryo kept following us. So, eventually we started talking about ourselves. I found out she was abandoned at three, ran away from an orphanage at six and then sent to many different foster homes through out her life. Many of which, were abusive and/ or had some kind of addiction. Any way you look at it she has had some pretty bad luck." Amu explained.

"How did she end up with Lulu?" Rima asked.

Amu looked at her and then said, "I think Saaya should answer that one because I don't know that, either."

It was about two o'clock when Saaya was able to leave the infirmary and Utau demanded to know the answer to Rima's question. Saaya agreed to tell them over some late lunch. As if on cue everyone's stomach's growled. They laughed and headed to the buffet that was going to close at three o'clock.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Did you like it?**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:D**


	14. Relationship Status

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_Animefreaksrock96, moonlightstarangel13_,_ XxNekoHentaixX_,_ IkutoisSmexy_,_ AnimeLover261_,_ devilishangel_, and_ Lorelei Rinoa_**

**:D Thanks~**

**~Enjoy Chapter 14~**

* * *

They got to the buffet in enough time to grab a plate full of food. When the four girls were sitting down and had full stomachs, Saaya started to explain.

"I was a one of the foster homes and the orphanage came and told me they found a family that was a distant relative of mine. At the time I didn't care who they were, I just wanted out of that house." Saaya sighed and looked at the girls around her.

"You're lying." Rima stated bluntly.

Everyone stared at her, but Saaya let her head fall.

"I'm not, but believe what you want." Saaya said with defeat. Rima was taken back by Saaya's unwillingness to fight back.

Rima didn't know what she should think, but she was going to stay on her toes.

"What were you going to tell Amu?" Utau stated.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Saaya said as the teacher called for her help. Saaya got up and ran away, but Utau felt like she knew exactly what Saaya was going to say.

Amu reminded them of the water park and they jumped up and ran off. Within minutes of entering the water park, everyone forgot about Saaya and what she wanted to tell Amu. They went to the wave pool first. It wasn't very big, but the wave were huge.

Amu grabbed a tube as she walked into the wave pool and Rima followed her actions, but Utau thought she would brave it without a tube. The lifeguard didn't approve of her idea, but let her continue on. The first set of wave were small.

"Oh, come on!" Utau complained.

"I'm sure they get bigger." Amu pointed out as the waves settled.

The bell rang warning people the next set of waves was going to start. These was noticeably bigger, but it still didn't challenge Utau. Amu noticed many people getting tubes or going to a shallower part of the pool as the waves settled.

"They didn't get much bigger." Utau mumbled.

Two bells rang after each other and people around Amu looked bewildered and then they tried to swim for shallow water. Amu and Rima gripped their tubes as they stared at the wave charging at them. Utau squealed with delight as she swam toward it.

The wave slammed down and Amu and Rima screamed for Utau. Lifeguards didn't move a muscle as Amu and Rima floated on top of the enormous wave looking down. The waves settled and Utau's head bobbed out of the water. She swam over and grinned at Amu and Rima.

"Wasn't that awesome?" She exclaimed.

Amu and Rima glared as they grabbed her arms. They swam back to shore and returned their tubes, but they didn't let go of Utau until they were at their stuff. They threw her down on to the chair.

"You scared the shit out of us." Rima growled.

Utau smiled and then hugged her friends as she said, "Aw, you guys care."

"Let's go on the slides next." Amu suggested, thinking it would be a better idea.

However, they were looking at the slides and trying to pick which one to go on.

"The tallest one." Utau exclaimed.

"No." Amu shivered.

Utau turned to glare at Amu, "If you want to go to the firework show with Ikuto then you have to go down the tallest slide."

Amu gave Utau a sceptical look.

"Wow, you sure know how to threaten people." Amu rolled her eyes.

Then something sunk into Amu's head that made her nearly burst with excitement.

"There's a FIREWORK show." Amu exclaimed.

Utau and Rima laughed and nodded their heads. As Amu daydreamed about the fireworks Utau and Rima dragged her up to the top of the tallest slide. Amu was still thinking deeply when it was their turn for the slide. The boy pushing people down asked who was going first because they couldn't all go at once. Utau smirked and pointed to Amu.

The boy placed the tube in the slide and gave instructions to Amu. She was in such a daze she just followed along with a loose smile on her face. The boy's walkie-talkie buzzed to life as the watch person at the bottom of the slide told the boy it was okay for the next person. The sudden buzz pulled Amu's attention to reality, but it was too late.

"I. Hate. You." Amu screamed as she propelled into the dark tube.

Amu lost her tube when she came out at the end and when she resurfaced she coughed up a large amount of water. She dragged her body and tube out of the pool and waited for Rima and Utau. They weren't far behind.

When they were out of the pool, Amu glared and gave them the silent treatment. No matter how much they tried to coax words out of her she wouldn't budge.

"I know how much this girl time means to you, Amu," Utau started, "But I think the boys should join us."

Rima nodded, "I agree."

"Ikuto." Utau called, "Amu's looking for you."

Amu glared once more before a look of surprise took over her features as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a light bite was placed on her ear. She blushed and squirmed. A low chuckle filled Amu's ears in an intoxicating way and then, "Aw, Amu, you _were_ the one looking for me." Ikuto whispered in her ear.

Amu blushed further - if it were possible. Finally, when squirming didn't work, she did something Ikuto wouldn't expect. She turned around in his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. His gripped loosened with surprise and Amu jumped out of reach. She stuck her tongue out and hid behind Rima.

Utau and Rima stared at her with an equal amount of shock as Ikuto.

"Um, Amu?" Utau was waiting for an explanation.

Amu returned to reality because she hadn't realized that the moment Ikuto's bare arms touched her bare abdomen she ignored the rest of the world. It was just her and Ikuto. Amu stood straighter and shook her head lightly.

Utau never got an explanation because of the silent treatment.

"Amu, why were you looking for me?" Ikuto asked finally.

Amu thought for a moment and walked forward.

"I have something to ask you." Amu said.

Amu walked away from her shocked friends and Ikuto followed, but grabbed her hand to slow her down. When they were out of Utau and Rima's hearing range, Amu started to talk, but never let go of Ikuto's hand as they continued to wander and talk.

"I want to get back at them." Amu bobbed her head in Utau's and Rima's direction.

When Ikuto asked why, Amu gave an exaggerated sigh and flew into her explanation. Ikuto started to laugh. Amu glared at him too.

"Fine, I'll go ask Ryo." Amu stated, but she wouldn't, it was her threat and way of getting back at Ikuto. Ikuto abruptly stopped laughing and started to think of ways to help Amu.

When they had their idea they raced off to get Kukai. Kukai was wandering around with someone Amu hadn't meant yet, but he seemed to be good friends with Kukai and Ikuto seemed to know him.

"Nagi!" Ikuto exclaimed.

Amu looked from Ikuto to the new person and back again. She shifted slightly behind Ikuto and said, "He has purple hair."

'Nagi' swiftly glared in the direction of the voice and said, "It isn't purple."

Amu rolled her eyes and stepped around Ikuto, "Then what colour is it?"

However, a girl who looked like 'Nagi' stepped out from behind Kukai. Ikuto dropped Amu's hand in an instant. Amu's gaze flew to Ikuto to see he was staring at the girl. Amu forgot about the boy with purple hair and focused on what Ikuto's actions meant. What hurt the most was the way Ikuto introduced Amu. She knew they never talked about it and they really only had one date, but wasn't there something between them.

"Nade, this is Amu." Ikuto stuttered so slightly, she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating.

When Ikuto didn't continue, Kukai did with an apologetic look on his face, "Amu, this is Nagihiko," Kukai gestured to the purple haired boy, " and this is Nadeshiko."

Amu managed her best smile, but even if she wanted Nadeshiko to burn in hell - which was too extreme for Amu no matter how much she grew to hate them - she still couldn't deny Nadeshiko's beauty.

"We are twins, if you were wondering." Nadeshiko's voice was very clear, crystal almost.

"I have to go." Amu mumbled, "It was nice to meet you both."

Amu spun on her heel and took off towards Utau and Rima.

"What did you do?" Nadeshiko glared at Ikuto.

Ikuto looked at her bewildered, "Me?"

"Yeah, every time I met one of your friends, that may or may not be your girlfriend, you give them a poor introduction and you act as if you have a crush on me." Nadeshiko fumed.

"Why is she so mad?" Ikuto asked as he looked to Kukai and Nagihiko.

"She feels she just lost a future friend because of you." Kukai stated.

Ikuto sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu raced back to Rima and Utau and tackled them to the ground. They both screamed with surprise.

"Boys suck." Amu whimpered quietly.

"What did Ikuto do?" Utau started to crack her knuckles and a dark aura surrounded her.

Amu shook her head and told them that they weren't suppose to worry about boys. Utau and Rima agreed and they continued on with their girls-only day, well afternoon.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Did you like Chapter 14?**

**It's . . . almost over! :O (There is a sequel, but still.)**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	15. He Loves Her Not

**This chapter really short, but it is almost the second last chapter!**

**So, Sad. :(**

**Thanks for the reviews from . . .**

**_AppleMuffin_, _Amutolover_, _Animefreaksrock96_,_ Moonlightstar13_,_ Lorelei Rinoa_,_ IkutoisSmexy_, and_ Bigbangluver_**

**:D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was almost time for dinner. Rima and Nagihiko became very close, but refused to be called anything more than friends. Amu and Utau just smiled and watched them from afar. The couple was going to get a drink together when Amu noticed Ikuto looking in her direction. Amu was about to wave to him, but he turned to Nadeshiko.

They wandered off, but Amu's jealous and curious personality begged her to follow. She did, but she regretted it the moment Nadeshiko's eyes found hers. Nadeshiko's eyes shifted back to Ikuto, but he never turned around.

"Nade." Ikuto said softly, but the amount of love behind it made both Nadeshiko and Amu step back.

"I have loved you for a long time." Ikuto looked away from Nadeshiko to seem shy and bashful.

Amu's breath caught and Nadeshiko looked over at her with an apologetic look on her face. Was she going to accept? What was that look on her face for? Questions in Amu's head were swirling, but it was only until Nadeshiko answered that Amu's head cleared.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto." Nadeshiko said and that's all she had to say, but she continued, "I have a boyfriend, but if I didn't I would go out with you."

Amu's breath became regular, but she had to get away. She was not going to let Nadeshiko win. That was the first time Amu had felt so competitive and she was determined.

* * *

At dinner she sat beside Ikuto, but not too clingy because that would get irritating. When Ikuto asked Nadeshiko to do something Amu would do it. She was almost blinded by her drive to win the one-sided fight. She eventually became clingy without realizing what she was doing. Everyone was curious as to what brought she change of personality, but only Ikuto and Nadeshiko knew and they weren't telling anyone.

Dinner past and Ryo came up to Amu and whispered to her that Ikuto was planning to ask Nadeshiko to the firework show. Amu thanked him for the information and raced off to find Ikuto.

"Ikuto." Amu called with a huff.

"Amu?" Ikuto responded.

"Would you like to see the fireworks with me?" Amu asked looked at him with so much hope. Ikuto said okay and Amu was extremely happy, but she felt like she had forced him to do it.

Amu was rudely interrupted with her happiness but logic reasoning. Her sub-conscious was trying to ask her what was going to happen after tomorrow. She would move back to the U.S. and Ikuto, what was he going to do?

Amu felt herself wanting to apologize, but she didn't see a reason why she should have. So, she silently fought with her emotions and conflicting thoughts as she and Ikuto walked back to their rooms to get ready for the firework show.

Utau and Rima were happy to see Amu happy. Amu asked them to help her have some alone time with Ikuto so she could tell him she was leaving tomorrow. Utau and Rima's happiness was wiped right out of their systems. They realized this was the last time they would be able to see Amu.

"Don't cry, yet guys." Amu smiled, but it was a sad smile.

Saaya and Nadeshiko walked out of the bathroom and bedroom with kimonos on. Amu looked at them questioningly.

"Oh, come on and have some fun." Nadeshiko stated.

Amu was still uncomfortable with Nadeshiko because of what happened earlier, but Nadeshiko looked like she was willing to get past it and Amu thought she should try, too.

"Okay." Amu smiled slightly and took Utau into the bathroom to help her put one on because she didn't know how, but unfortunately Utau didn't know either.

They called Rima, Saaya and Nadeshiko in to help. By the time they were all dressed and had their hair done, they were all laughing with sore stomachs.

Utau's kimono was black with light purple butterflies and swirls all over the fabric. Nadeshiko's kimono was light purple with dark purple and black flowers overlapping and covering the fabric. Rima's kimono was white and black circles, it was simple but looked very nice on Rima. Saaya's kimono was red, pink, and white swirls. Amu's was pink, white, and gold; it looked like the wind was blowing flowers and falling petals across the fabric.

When they felt they were ready, they left, except Amu. She waited for Ikuto to pick her up. When he came he was taken back by her appearance, but he smiled for her. He never complimented her.

He turned and started to walk away. Amu followed, but she was trying not to get angry. When they were outside and Amu saw the crowd she automatically grabbed Ikuto's hand.

* * *

**There you have!**

**The new chapter and last chapter are coming very shortly! :)**

**Read and **

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	16. Remembering Goodbye

**This. Is. The. LAST. Chapter. . . :O**

**There is a sequel, though!**

**I will hopefully add a chapter in an hour or so (The title is at the end)**

**Because of how close I released the last chapter and this chapter; there are no specific thank-you's . . .**

**BUT~ I would thank _EVERYONE_ who read my story and who will review it! **

**Enjoy . . . It's kind of sad :(**

* * *

It was a beautiful place for a dream. They were standing in the middle of a park. Three large trees on either side of the wide path way. A fountain was a few feet away and flowers were everywhere. Everything seemed to shine with brilliance.

However, the event in the dream was unpleasant. Nadeshiko was walking away from Ikuto and Ikuto was staring at her with such a longing look on his face. Amu tried to bring his attention to her.

Amu turned to Ikuto after Nadeshiko left and said, "Ikuto, what is wrong with me?"

Amu was afraid to hear an answer she wouldn't like- but who wouldn't be. It took a while but Ikuto finally answered, it was almost as if he was preparing himself.

Ikuto faced her and smiled, "Nothing."

Amu relaxed and then, the word came out of his mouth followed by other words that shattered Amu's heart in to so many piece she thought she would never be able to put her heart back together. What boy in the world is going to want to be with such a broken girl? Amu thought to herself. It was only one word, though, the first word after he said 'Nothing', that drove pain in to her heart. His word was,

"But," He continued. Amu froze with fear, she should have known. Her past was so damaged that Ikuto was just too good to be true. The utopian garden suddenly seemed to die; the leaves started to fall and the flowers withered. The fountain's clear water turned to mud and the lush grass turned to patches of dirt and dying grass.

She slowly turned away from him as he continued on and her world slowly died as he said, "She is just better than you."

'Just', there it was again. It hurt so much more than 'but' and 'nothing'. It was like saying; it's _just _a dog. Or why cry over spilled milk; it's _just_ milk, go get another glass. That word made Amu feel like there was nothing before Nadeshiko came back. She was _just _a girl, that could be easily ignored. Ikuto never felt anything for her. The midnight picnic meant nothing, the kisses meant nothing, the teasing meant nothing and Amu meant nothing, but she already knew they meant nothing. She was _just_ denying it.

Amu's body was now void of any emotion as she turned around. Ikuto was taken back by the lack of emotion.

"I'll never learn, will I?" Amu said. "I'm happy for you Ikuto, I really am."

Amu walked forward with grace and brushed past Ikuto as Saaya stepped into her path. Ikuto looked at Saaya with pleading look. What would happen if Amu found out about the bet in this state? Ikuto's mind was racing as he called out.

"Saaya don't." He warned.

"What shouldn't she do?" Amu's voice sounded far. "Tell me about your little bet."

Amu's voice hung in the air. It was as if her words were being engraved in to the trees around them and anyone walking by in the future would be able to hear her voice.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, the trees' leaves rustled violently, Amu's hair whipped, and the birds cried in unison. Amu toppled to the ground and all at once everything became silent and black.

* * *

Amu opened her eyes to stare out the plane window. She wished she wouldn't have had such a bad nightmare when she was in public. She wished she never took such a leap of faith with Ikuto. She wished she could forgive Ikuto and most of all she wished he hadn't tried to ask for forgiveness.

Amu closed her eyes after she looked to the woman sitting beside her. The woman was looking at Amu worriedly, but she didn't dare ask because she already tried and Amu cried. Amu thank the woman for her silence as she closed her eyes and let the memory over come her.

* * *

Amu was walking hand in hand with Ikuto. She was happy that the misunderstanding with Nadeshiko was resolved, but what was still silently eating away at Amu was how unpleased Ikuto was, but it was the night of the firework show and they were going to watch it together.

Ikuto squeezed Amu's hand and Amu smiled at herself as they squeezed through the crowd. Amu had gotten help from Utau and Rima because Ryo told them that Ikuto wanted to go the show with Nadeshiko. So, Utau and Rima made everyone go together, except Ikuto and Amu. Amu thanked Utau because she knew Utau wanted to go with Kukai.

As they were waiting for the show to begin, Ikuto started to talk a little bit.

"Who do you think Nadeshiko's boyfriend is?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know. Why should you car so much?" Amu asked; a little taken back by his interest.

"I feel like she is my sister." Ikuto answered.

Amu didn't believe him because if he had felt that way he wouldn't have confessed his love to her. However, Amu silently nodded.

Amu stared over Ikuto shoulder and saw Nadeshiko coming over with Saaya trailing behind her with a frantic look on her face.

"Ikuto!" Nadeshiko called and Amu could tell she was angry, but the first firework covered her word with a loud screech. The brillant colours reflected on the artifical snow at their feet that wasn't cold enough for them to worry about coats.

It started to rain.

Amu knew it was a bad sign, but it was only a little drizzle so the firework show continued, but the rain seemed to dampen any sound the fireworks made. Nadeshiko could be heard.

She called again and Ikuto brightened up and stood to face her approach. Amu slowly followed, but was overcome with jealousy and possessiveness. She slid her arm through his and pulled him away. However, he pulled back and stayed put.

"Does she know?" Nadeshiko screamed.

Amu started to gain control of her emotions and tried to comprehend what Nadeshiko was saying.

"What?" Ikuto said and this time he grabbed Amu and tried to pull her away, but this time Amu stood still.

"Saaya told me she was planning on telling Amu tomorrow, but I don't think it can wait." Nadeshiko stated as Utau and Rima ran up with Ryo, Kukai and Nagihiko following at their own leisurely pace.

Ikuto tried harder to pull Amu away from the truth, but Amu stared at Nadeshiko.

"I won't believe what you tell me because of the latest events." Amu stated as she turned and walked away with Ikuto.

"He made a bet, Amu." Nadeshiko screamed.

Amu stopped and stared wide-eyed at the ground. It made some sense, the airport, following them, and his franticness to gain her trust.

Ikuto tried to pulled her away, but instead she turned and stared at Nadeshiko. There hadn't been many fireworks due to the rain, but they were going to try again soon.

"He made a bet with Kukai that he could get a date with you in one week." Nadeshiko finished. Amu almost didn't believe her, but Utau, Rima and Saaya nodded their heads and what was worst, Kukai nodded his head, even Ryo.

Amu dropped Ikuto's hand like it was the plague.

"I have to," Amu looked at Ikuto. "Go."

She ran off, but Ikuto's reflexes weren't fast enough. She was out of his reach before she even spoke the words. Ikuto did, however, turn and follow.

She had tripped and never tired to get back up. She heard foot steps as she tried to slowly sit up, but she couldn't stand fast enough because Ikuto had his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry." Ikuto whispered.

"It's not good enough." Amu responded.

"I was pretending to like Nadeshiko, too." Ikuto continued, "I'm sorry about that, too."

"Why?" Amu asked bewildered by the sudden honesty.

"Because I didn't want you to get too attached, so when Saaya told you, it would be less painful." Ikuto relaxed a little because he thought she was willing to forgive him.

However, that only made Amu more angry, "So, you weren't going to tell me yourself?"

Amu could hear Ikuto swallow. Amu grinded her teeth together and slammed her heel into Ikuto's foot. He released, but she didn't run away.

Ikuto made a move to apologize, but Amu stopped him.

"It's okay, Ikuto." Amu smiled, but it never reached her eyes, "You don't have to apologize, because we will probably never see each other again."

Ikuto was about to ask why, but Amu beat him to it.

"I'm going back to America." Amu started to walk away, but then stopped, "Thanks for the memories, though."

Amu walked back to her room and listened to the fireworks as she packed. She was going to wait until they returned from the trip, but she didn't want to be here any longer. She called her dad and asked him to get a ticket ready for early the next morning. He was happy to do it. Next, Amu went to tell her teacher, who hadn't left his room to watch the fireworks. He told her she could get a taxi to take her to the airport.

When the fireworks were over and Utau, Rima, Nadeshiko and Saaya walked slowly into the room.

"Ikuto is really upset." Rima stated.

Amu shrugged her shoulders and stared out the window from her bed.

"I moved my flight." Amu squeezed her eyes closed, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Tears threatened to escape from her eyes, but nothing could stop the flood of tears when her friends hugged her and told her it would be okay and wished her luck. Their teacher allowed them to sleep in the same room for the last night. They had their first and only sleep over together.

She woke up early the next morning with her friends and they all wished her good-bye. There was more tears, but Amu told them she would see them again, but only them. They were saddened to hear this, but understood. It was a mellow good-bye.

She got a taxi to the airport and got to her flight just in time.

* * *

This is where Amu was right now. She sighed as she returned from her memory and stared at the Statue of Liberty as they flew towards the airport. She would never regret her choice to go to Japan, but would she regret leaving?

Amu wasn't sure as she greeted her little sister, Ami and her dad. Her first meeting with the record company was tomorrow and that's what Amu tried to focus on. She smiled at her family as they got into a taxi and drove to Amu's new home.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Read and **

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

* * *

**The Sequel's title is**

_**Distance As Their Reward**_

* * *

_**Thank You**_

_**So much for everyone's support through this story!**_

_**:D**_


End file.
